


и если выйдет солнце

by jaejandra



Category: DC Extended Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Communication Failure, Emotional Repression, M/M, Post-Canon, Self-Hatred, Soul Bond, Trust Issues, Проблемы доверия, заблуждение, ненависть к себе, подавление эмоций, постканон, соулмейты
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaejandra/pseuds/jaejandra
Summary: Действие происходит после "Лиги Справедливости". Степпенвулф не собирается мириться с поражением и сдаваться. Супермен уже доказал, что именно он — ключ к завоеванию Земли, поэтому Степпенвулф возвращается с новым планом. Брюс может ему помешать, но последствия, увы, не самые ожиданные.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 10





	и если выйдет солнце

**Author's Note:**

  * For [susiecarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/susiecarter/gifts).
  * A translation of [and if sun comes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839903) by [susiecarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/susiecarter/pseuds/susiecarter). 



> Название из стихотворения [truth](https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poems/54810/truth-56d2359ad24ba) Гвендолин Брукс.

— …и я _уничтожу_ тебя…

Звук разрываемого на части металла на краткий миг заглушает голос Степпенвулфа. Тот отдается эхом, повторяется — где-то за спиной Брюса. Брюс не может позволить себе отвлечься. Палуба корабля резко дергается под ногами. Ему приходится перепрыгнуть одну поддерживающую стойку, перекатиться по полу, чтобы не встретиться с другой. Он должен быть почти на месте. _Должен._ Лига не может сдерживать Степпенвулфа вечность, но им и не понадобится, просто Брюсу нужно найти…

— Супермен.

Он позволяет себе произнести это имя, для проверки. Но Кларк молчит. Кларк… Кларк ограничен в движении, болезненный зеленый свет ясно свидетельствует о механизме этого устройства. Кларк будто за миллион километров отсюда. У него открыты глаза, но он не смотрит на Брюса, даже не вздрогнул при звуке его голоса. Рот Кларка тоже открыт, рваное, сбивчивое дыхание чересчур ритмично. Будто он пытается продышаться, выжить _несмотря на_ что-то, думает Брюс, и достаточно мгновения, чтобы понять, о чем речь.

Металлические оковы на руках Кларка, его ногах, талии — не единственное, что удерживает его на месте. Он… он _прибит_ , черные блестящие пики из какого-то неземного материала прошили оба запястья, обе лодыжки — и, с мрачной и умелой точностью, грудь между двух ребер.

Они не просто удерживают его — они не дают даже пошевельнуться, чтобы он не мог сделать ничего, не мог поменять положение руки, которую он вынужденно протягивает к материнскому кубу. Тот левитирует рядом с ним.

Брюс не обращает внимание на горький привкус желчи, поднимающийся в горле, и заставляет себя сфокусироваться на оценке вариантов. Механизма, с помощью которого можно извлечь пики быстро, попросту нет. Но если Кларк окажется вдали от криптонита, все повреждения заживут сами собой. Даже если Брюсу придется сломать ему запястья, чтобы извлечь пики сбоку.

Брюс и не на такое способен, только бы вытащить Кларка отсюда.

С определенной точки зрения больше всего тревожит материнский куб. Он что-то делает, Брюс может сказать это с уверенностью, но свет от него напоминает приглушенное сияние, а не яркую вспышку полной активации. Одна сторона куба… приоткрылась, можно и так сказать: изящный орнамент разделился, сквозь него течет свет, и что-то появилось; сияющее, серебристое, оно переплетается с ненапряженными пальцами Кларка и оборачивается вокруг них.

Брюс совершенно не знает, что делает, но в данных обстоятельствах он не намерен думать дважды.

— …и он преклонит передо мной колени, он станет моим созданием, и вы _содрогнетесь…_

Боевой клич Дианы предупреждает Брюса, и он уклоняется от кнута Степпенвулфа — похоже, именно им тот заменил топор, который в прошлый раз сломал Кларк. Кнутбьет в стену корабля над головой Брюса; та скрежещет, а Брюс убегает прочь. Два парадемона появляются, жужжа, над головой Степпенвулфа и ныряют вниз, протягивая ладони к рукам Брюса.

Три быстрых удара обрушивают одного на палубу без чувств. Брюс бьет второго кулаком, чтобы сшибить его с себя. Тот собирается напасть снова, но трезубец Артура прилетает из ниоткуда и пришпиливает его к стойке позади.

В бледной бело-голубой вспышке трезубец пропадает.

— Пожалуйста! — кричит Барри совсем издалека.

Рык благодарности Артура почти исчезает за шумом дюжины крыльев…

Но Брюс не может позволить себе отвлекаться. Он оценивает обстановку, Кларк, куб… Степпенвулф, и лассо Дианы закручивается в яркой золотой вспышке вокруг одной руки Степпенвулфа, петля замирает на головке кнута, прикручивая мягкую часть к рукоятке. Но другой рукой он тянется к материнскому кубу. Он все еще завывает, этим своим глубоким голосом, и тянется, тянется.

Корабль снова ныряет, палуба сотрясается под сапогами. Брюс приходит в движение, чтобы быть между Степпенвулфом и кубом — Степпенвулфом и Кларком. Это, конечно, верх глупости. С оружием или без него, Степпенвулф более чем способен раздавить Бэтмена, превратить его в желе с прекрасной экипировкой.

Но разрозненные монологи Степпенвулфа рисуют неприглядную картинку. Он хочет использовать куб, чтобы сделать что-то с Кларком или закончить то, что куб уже делает с Кларком, выдать инструкцию, замкнуть цепь. Брюс в одиночку совершенно не способен его остановить.

Брюс _способен_ сделать одно — добраться до куба первым.

Ему нужно всего несколько секунд. Он слышит всполохи кожистых крыльев за спиной, искаженный рев Степпенвулфа, чувствует ощутимое нарастающее тепло — они попали в атмосферу, не иначе, и этот несчастный кирпич в форме корабля уже не удерживает щиты, да и вообще имеет слабое отношение к аэродинамике. Все это завершает композицию: они летят к черту.

Так и есть, в каком-то смысле, потому что если что-то случится с Суперменом…

(…с Кларком, _Кларком,_ распростертым, как лабораторное животное, наполовину вскрытым, как будто не достаточно было прошлого раза, когда Брюс видел, как он лежит с пустым взором, с дырой в груди…)

…у Брюса есть чувство, что «к черту» станет вполне точным описанием ситуации.

Один шаг, второй, третий, и он проносится мимо, до куба рукой подать. Со стороны ладони Кларка грань куба раскрыта, Брюс видит, как неяркий рассеянный свет вытекает наружу, орнамент выстраивается и перестраивается. Он не уверен, что с делать с кубом, унести от Кларка, надеясь, что тот не наделал вреда? Бросить его Виктору, надеясь, чтотот сможет его выключить? Швырнуть Барри, потому что Брюс уверен, что Барри может и хочет играть в догонялки…

Но что бы он ни решил, времени колебаться нет. Брюс кидается вперед, преодолевает последние полтора шага с вытянутой рукой и чувствует пульсацию на текстуре металла, та меняется под его перчаткой.

А потом все взрывается.

Или… нет? Брюс знает только, что не может видеть, что потерял ощущение себя в пространстве. Он не может понять, падает или стоит, движется или замер. На долю мгновения ему чудится большая скорость, огромная дистанция, преодолеваемая так быстро, что ее длина теряется, и он думает, вот каково быть Барри, а потом…

Он приходит в себя в тишине.

В первое растянутое мгновение в ней есть что-то странное. У Брюса неопределенное чувство, что только что было огромное количество шума, что тишина — негативное пространство, оставленное его отсутствием.

Степпенвулф, думает он — и чувствует, как тело дергается, слышит, как с трудом вдыхает. Вот что. Вот почему тишина была удушающе полной. Он не дышал.

Его грудь, руки, ноги яростно гудят — он чувствует яркие вспышки острой боли, которые, видимо, говорят о сильных гематомах. Он заставляет себя моргнуть, заставляет себя дышать медленно, глубоко и ровно, произвести оценку ситуации. Ничто не сломано, он может стоять. Следовательно, нужно подняться.

Это сложный процесс, включающий в себя много шагов. На данный момент он не может быстро перекатиться и встать на ноги — и не только потому, что сначала нужно выбраться из-под чертовой стойки. Вся эта ситуация позволяет сделать определенные наблюдения. Он все еще на корабле, а Степпенвулфа нет. В противном случае Брюс уже был бы мертв. Он почти (почти) может вспомнить звук, поток воздуха, фрустрированный вопль Степпенвулфа, его раздраженный гнев, его телепортацию. Перед самым моментом падения. Брюс подозревает, что именно это и произошло. И…

 _Кларк._ Он не произносит его имя, он не уверен, сможет ли, потому что горло сжалось. Но на мгновение больше в его голове ничего нет — и словно в ответ, часть руки Кларка, которую он может видеть, слегка шевелится.

Брюс заставляет себя двигаться точно, не позволяет себе спотыкаться. Материнский куб исчез, и это может быть проблемой — в зависимости от того, что он делал, в зависимости от того, действует ли на Кларка он до сих пор. Но к важному — падение сломало половину оков и, кажется, запустило процедуру автоматического извлечения остальных.

Брюс оценивает оставшиеся препятствия. Механизм, удерживающий Кларка, накренился под странным углом. У Кларка из ран на лодыжках и запястье идет кровь: криптонит все еще слишком близко, он не может регенерировать. Второе запястье по-прежнему в ловушке, пика погнулась. Одна из пик, пронзающих грудь Кларка, сломалась у основания, вторая вышла целиком.

Брюс моргает, сглатывает и не позволяет себе упасть. Ему больно, сложно стоять, а в голове пустота, это очень странно. Мысли отдаются эхом в слишком большом пространстве, скорее всего, сотрясение. Он признает каждый пункт и отставляет их все в сторону, осторожно кладет руку на ребра Кларка. Если вытащить пику прямо, он не нанесет дополнительного вреда. Как только Кларк окажется на достаточном расстоянии от криптонита, он регенерирует. Он просто не успеет умереть от потери крови.

Брюс повторяет это себе раз за разом, а его перчатки становятся влажными и липкими. Он почти верит в то, что думает.

С запястьем все намного проще. Брюс уже набрался достаточного количества сил, чтобы оттянуть механизм в сторону и вытащить пику. Ему не приходится ломать руку Кларка.

После всего этого едва ли стоит считать усилием то, что Брюс тащит Кларка на себе из отсека, где Степпенвулф его спрятал, в один из коридоров. Брюс знает, когда прошел достаточно: кровотечение замедляется настолько, что он может стереть кровь ладонью и увидеть, как плоть собирается воедино.

Он осторожно опускает Кларка на пол и прижимает два пальца к его шее

(…просто чтобы убедиться, просто на всякий случай, и он размазывает кровь Кларка по коже Кларка, но _чувствует_ : Кларк, жив…)

а потом в его ухе трещит.

— Брюс? — говорит Диана.

Брюс даже рта раскрыть не успевает, а Барри тут как тут, прибежал с ветерком.

— Нашел обоих! — говорит Барри Диане, а потом — Брюсу: — Степпенвулф сбежал отсюда, но не забрал всех парадемонов, и Диана хотела, чтобы я посмотрел, можно ли сделать что-то… ну, со всем этим наворачивающимся кораблем, знаешь ли, а что тут сделаешь, но я разобрался с показателями на дисплеях, прикинь? А потом Виктор сделал вот эту его штуку с соединением разумов — но по технике, и… короче, поэтому мы не сшибли ничего важного по пути вниз. И это круто! — Он замолкает, а потом в одно бело-голубое движение вдруг оказывается напротив Брюса, он стоит на коленях у плеча Кларка, а не склонился над ними. — Как Кларк?

— С ним все будет в порядке, — говорит Брюс.

Как будто в поддержку этого заявления Кларк слегка гримасничает — с закрытыми глазами — и поворачивает голову к Брюсу.

— Отлично! — заявляет Барри. — Потому что все это просто отвратительно и, чувствую, очень больно.

Кларк приоткрывает глаза:

— Так и есть, — говорит он и довольно бодро поворачивает одно запястье, пробует, неуверенно кладет руку себе на грудь — на лужу крови, дыру в костюме и идеально ровную кожу.

— А где куб? — спрашивает Брюс.

— Я полагаю, его забрали парадемоны, — отвечает Диана, и Брюс слышит ее голос задвоившимся, в ухе — и разносящимся по коридору.

Он поворачивается, игнорируя тянущую боль в груди. А вот и она, с Артуром и Виктором по бокам.

— Корпус был пробит, — объясняет Виктор. — В шестнадцати местах. Как только Степпенвулф исчез, они покрутились тут с минуту и улетели.

— Запутались, — предполагает Артур. — Никто больше не отдает приказов.

Если куб что-то сделал с Кларком, сможет ли другой куб все исправить? Или им понадобится тот же? Они могут его найти, но Брюс помнит, как тот выглядел, когда он его коснулся, помнит неясный мерцающий свет. Куб не полностью активирован, а значит, он источает недостаточно энергии, чтобы…

— Мы разберемся, так или иначе, — говорит Кларк, с трудом садясь, и его голос звучит грубовато, измученно.

Брюс чувствует, что каменеет. 

— Э-э, что? — говорит Барри.

— Разберемся, как найти куб. — Кларк снова гримасничает, неуверенно трет шею сзади, а потом поднимает взгляд — на Барри, переводит глаза на Диану, Артура, Виктора… Смотрит на Брюса. — Что не так?

— Кажется, у нас проблема, — отвечает Брюс.

* * *

Проблем _а_ , будто нет шести других, по скромным подсчетам Кларка. Он трясет головой и вынужденно опирается на стену — на одно мгновение. Супермен не так часто получает подобные ранения. Кларк до сих пор не привык, как много тратится на то, чтобы восстановиться. И сколько бы раз ни был пробит корпус, он цел тут, ведь нет и намека на солнце.

Возможно, дело в том, что раны оставили после себя призрак ощущения. Возможно, нет. Он странно себя чувствует, в его голове — открытое, размытое чувство _пространства._ Он вдруг воспринимает громкость, это так остро, холодно и насыщенно, что он вздрагивает, щурится, прижимает пару пальцев к виску — но все происходящее внутри. Это… это.. итальянский? Да Кларк же _не говорит_ по-итальянски, может только зацепить короткие слова отрывками — _mi ritrovai per una selva oscura 1 — _так что откуда он вообще исходит?

— Степпенвулф пытался сделать так, чтобы Супермен не мог причинить ему вред, — говорит Брюс с прохладцей — от плеча Кларка, рядом с которым примостился. — Он использовал куб для этого.

— Но мы его остановили, — говорит Барри. — Так? Я имею в виду, что бы он там ни напридумывал, ничего не вышло. Потому что… ну, он сбежал. Вообще, как-то странно. Зачем ему сбегать?

— Он не сбегал, — говорит Брюс.

… _esta selva selvaggia e aspra e forte_ … _2_

— Нужно было предпринять последний шаг. Он запустил процесс, но не закончил его.

_…tant’ è amara che poco è più mortе… 3_

— И сейчас не завершен, да? Мы остановили его…

— Мы его замедлили, — поправляет Брюс. — Но сам процесс не оборвался. Последний шаг был сделан.

_…ma poi ch'i' fui al piè d'un colle giunto… 4_

— Был сделан?

— Не им.

А потом, кодой, будто эти слова должны что-то значить, будто все это что-то значит:

— Я добрался до куба первым.

_…che m'avea di paura il cor compunto… 5_

Кларк сжимает зубы, закрывает глаза и ожесточенно трет костяшкой лоб. Брюс явно что-то пытается сказать, и нет никакой причины, по которой стоит затягивать этот бред. Можно же заявить обо всем прямо.

— Брюс…

— Он собирался соединить ваши сознания, — говорит Брюс.

И на один благословенный момент поток безжалостного итальянского замирает. Кларк моргает и смотрит наверх, встречается взглядом с Брюсом. Глаза Брюса так выделяются на фоне маски — это не просто белки в буквальном смысле слова сияют на черном фоне, а взгляд ярок и выразителен на скрытом лице.

И… погодите. Минуточку. Что?

— Он собирался, но… это сделал ты, — медленно произносит Кларк. — Ты… мы…

Брюс не отводит взгляд от Кларка.

— Кто-нибудь из вас слышал, как я рассуждал о потенциальных проблемах отслеживания источника энергии материнского куба?

— Что? Нет. Я имею в виду, Кларк сказал… ой, — произносит Барри как будто издалека. — Ой, ладно, я понял. Ты ничего не сказал, но Кларк услышал и ответил, потому что… Ой. _Ой._ Э-э-э…

Кларк тяжело сглатывает и не может понять, куда смотреть. Сверху Артур доказывает, что Кларк прав, есть и другие способы найти куб, а Диана соглашается: если его забрали парадемоны, то они вполне заметны, а потом вдруг появляется заголовок, горящая фраза:

… _uscito fuor del pelago a la riva, si volge a l'acqua perigliosa e guata… 6_

Кларк снова вздрагивает — совершенно беспомощно.

— Пожалуйста, прекрати? — говорит он вслух, машинально потирая лоб. — Я не могу думать, пока ты вопишь вот это вот.

Как будто и так не хватало проблем, он до сих пор не может привести мысли в порядок после того, как в них побывал материнский куб. Кларк закусывает губу и пытается поспешно сфокусироваться, пытается сконцентрироваться на вещах, о которых _стоит_ подумать.

— Все в порядке, — быстро произносит он вслух. — Все в порядке, я понимаю. Я понимаю, что для нас обоих это станет проблемой, и я знаю, что для тебя важны твои границы. Я постараюсь никак их не нарушать, если смогу.

Брюс снова принял привычную позу — теперь он дальше, Кларк просто не может этого не заметить, на осторожном расстоянии вытянутой руки.

— Я ценю, что ты об этом подумал, — выговаривает он ровным рыком Бэтмена. — Но я не уверен, что что-то будет зависеть от тебя. — Короткая пауза. — Я ответственен за происходящее. Я прошу прощения. На тот момент у меня не было вариантов, кроме того, чтобы дотянуться до куба первым.

У Кларка нет никаких причин сомневаться в этом. Брюс склоняется только перед жесточайшей необходимостью. И именно поэтому Кларк сейчас жив. Остальные спорили, об этом Кларку проболтался Барри, а Брюс — Брюс дрался за право вернуть Кларка, не ради него самого, а ради всего мира. Он должен был это сделать, он решил так, несмотря на риск. Если бы Брюс знал, чем закончится прикосновение к ящику, он, возможно, все равно сделал бы это — просто потому, что любой другой вариант привел бы к еще менее приемлемым последствиям.

Он никогда бы не позволил планам Степпенвулфа на Супермена сбыться, несмотря на личную цену, личный дискомфорт. Спасение Земли слишком много для него значит.

Все это идеально и логично. От Брюса Кларк не может ожидать меньшего.

— Не стоит извиняться. — Он заставляет себя произнести это вслух. — Это не твоя вина, и я точно предпочту тебя Степпенвулфу.

Он полуулыбается в сторону Брюса и чувствует, как все остальные расслабляются. Диана опускает напряженные плечи, огни на броне Виктора гаснут, ситуация разряжается. Все это неожиданно, неловко, но Брюс и Кларк не будут из-за этого драться. Нельзя назвать происходящее опасным для кого-то из них или для Лиги.

Кларк повторяет это про себя и старательно не обращает внимания на то, как Брюс на него смотрит. Не итальянский, конечно, но сойдет.

— Ну, хорошо, — говорит Барри, — то есть если мы тут порешали вопросики, то… дело такое, мы приземлились посредине Тихого океана… И Виктор не шутил про количество дырок в корпусе.

Если отвлечься, Кларк начинает слышать шум прибывающей воды.

— Да, ну этот вопросик тоже решаем, — говорит Артур, с ленивой грациозностью раскручивая трезубец.

Кларк предлагает вернуться вместе с Брюсом в Бэтпещеру. Просто на всякий случай — если тот хочет провести тесты, или забрать образцы, или…

Он запинается о выражение — отсутствующее выражение — на лице Брюса, спрятанном за маской. Между ними простираются тишина и итальянский, а потом Брюс говорит:

— В этом нет насущной необходимости.

Необходимость, с горечью думает Кларк. А потом сразу вспоминает, что Брюс, наверное, чувствует его мысли, и старается прекратить.

Они достигают бухты. Кларк облетает ее на высокой скорости секунд за пятнадцать, просто на всякий случай, хотя его костюм и не намокает так, как это делают обычные ткани. Он находит один из комплектов одежды, спрятанных по всему Метрополису на черный день вместе с парой очков. Кларк Кент подходит к зданию, в котором живет, улыбается соседу и пытается открыть дверь не тем ключом; мотает головой, недовольный самим собой, и наконец берется за нужный.

А потом Кларк закрывает дверь и больше не может не думать.

Он почти уверен, что расстояние ничего не меняет. Брюс все так же здесь, как если бы они стояли на расстоянии полуметра друг от друга. Теперь Кларк знает, что искать, он _чувствует_ Брюса внутри, слабые образы несгибаемого контроля и спокойствия, искусственную неподвижность, непрекращающийся водопад слов, которые Кларк не в состоянии понять, _io ch'era d'ubidir disideroso, non gliel celai, ma tutto gliel' apersi…7_

Кларк трет глаза, выдыхает и валится на диван. Он постарается оставаться внутри своей головы, если получится. Он постарается. Но Брюс не был неправ: он не может просто принять такое решение. И если то, что Кларк чувствует, беспокоит Брюса, ну что же, такие дела, думает Кларк с ярким ощущением, похожим на бунт. Брюсу придется смириться с этим, пока они не найдут выход из ситуации.

Кларк не знает криптонский язык настолько хорошо.

И кроме того…

Кроме того, никакие мысли Кларка не смогут удивить Брюса. Такой-то выдался денек: материнские кубы, парадемоны, Степпенвулф, взявшийся из ниоткуда в воздушной воронке, механизм, к которому он пристегнул Кларка… Кларк конвульсивно вздрагивает и проводит пальцами по запястьям, одному, потом второму. Все это повторение так и не примирило его с дырами в собственном теле.

Так что, наверное, ничего страшного, если Кларк вопит о дискомфорте и отрицании так же сильно, как Брюс кричит на него по-итальянски. Брюс изо всех сил делает вид, что ничего не происходит, поэтому он точно не явится ходить внутри головы Кларка и искать ответы.

Да ему и не нужно. Он и так все знает, он был там. Он вернул Кларка из царства мертвых, разобрался с его квартирой и работой, создал Лигу Справедливости и пристроил Кларка к ним. Он был слишком щедр. Да к черту, он банк купил.

Но все это никогда не означало, что Кларк ему _нравится._ И, что более важно, все это никогда не означало, что он доверяет Кларку.

Кларк закрывает глаза, откидывает голову на диван и закрывает лицо ладонями. Это все так глупо — он ведет себя, как ребенок, он такой _эгоист,_ он так несправедлив. Брюс едва его знает, а вся информация, которой он обладает, сводится к… к чему? К тому, что Супермена довольно легко спровоцировать на атаку человека, которому он мог нанести фатальное ранение, и прекрасно знал об этом? К тому, что Брюс оживил Кларка ради спасения человечества, а Кларк схватил его за голову и бросил в машину. Для Брюса Кларк — ценный актив, крупный игрок, продемонстрировавший, что хочет быть в Лиге Справедливости и защищать Землю от столь же крупных игроков. Они коллеги.

И все это явно не говорит о том, что Брюс не против того, что Кларк имеет лазейку в его мозг. Тот факт, что Кларк… убил людей ради спасения планеты, что он убил _себя_ , не имеет никакого отношения к тому, как Брюс должен реагировать на способность Кларка чувствовать его мысли и эмоции.

Но дело в том, что Кларк не может уговорить свое бессловесное, упрямое чутье поверить в это. Он в целом помнит, как вернулся. Он помнит момент, когда понял, кто рядом с ним, почему он выглядит, пахнет и звучит так знакомо. _«Ты не дал мне жить — ты не даешь мне умереть»._ Раздражение. Брюс так и не получил своего, даже смерть показалась ему недостаточной; чего же еще Брюс от него хочет? Какими еще способами нужно доказывать Брюсу, чтобы он… чтобы он просто _поверил…_

Но это глупо, инфантильно и несправедливо. Все это вообще случилось только потому, что Брюс пытался ему помочь, потому что Брюс посчитал спасение Кларка от Степпенвулфа настолько первостепенным, что предпринял шаг, который повлек за собой неконтролируемые последствия. Если Брюс такое делает, это что-то да и значит.

Просто этого не хватает в сравнении с тем, чего Кларк хочет: уважения Брюса, его доверия, его дружбы. В сравнении с

(…этим взглядом, этими глазами, с полузасохшим пятном крови на шее Кларка — там не было раны, он уверен; Брюс _прикоснулся_ к нему…)

со всем остальным, чего Кларк, в своей бездумной отчаянной жажде, хотел бы попросить. Но Брюс удерживает себя, не просто чтобы не навредить Кларку, и неважно, что Кларк чувствует. И…

Они присматривают друг за другом. Они стараются вести себя деликатно. Они коллеги. Кларку просто нужно выяснить, как не хотеть большего.

* * *

Брюс годами тренировал умение поддерживать два отдельных, но единовременных мыслительных процесса. В данном случае речь идет о мыслях и зачитывании наизусть. Последнее шумит где-то на заднем плане, и лишь частичка внимания Брюса посвящена ему.

Кларк был дезориентирован, сбит с толку, когда пришел в себя на корабле. Он не понимал, что происходит, пока ему не объяснили, и до того момента он не обращал особого внимания на Брюса. То, как он просто, не думая, ответил на мысли Брюса, свидетельствовало именно об этом.

Вполне возможно, что он пропустил тот первый яркий момент обостренного ужаса — или получил только смутное впечатление, Брюс почувствовал его, и ужас только увеличился от понимания, что Кларк может его ощутить. Брюс попытался отвлечься на что-то. Данте оказался болезненно подходящим выбором. Он как раз думал о черте и об аде.

А теперь на него набросилось все сразу.

Оказалось странным и тревожным — так ясно ощущать расстройство и тревогу Кларка. Брюса изумила их сила. Кларк не… не выглядел и вполовину таким грустным. Правда, по меньшей мере, сам выбор эмоций Брюса не удивил.

С момента воскрешения Кларк демонстрировал неожиданное желание взаимодействовать с Брюсом. Говорить с ним, улыбаться ему, работать с ним бок о бок — и даже, вероятно, простить его. Все это, впрочем, никак не могло подготовить Кларка к необходимости жить с Брюсом в одном сознании, неизбежно и постоянно. Не стоит удивляться его изумлению и недовольству. Не стоит удивляться тому, что он несчастен: он ведь понял, что означает связь, которую материнский куб между ними установил.

Ну или по крайней мере некоторые ее аспекты. Брюс смеет надеяться, что оставшаяся часть останется неведомой для Кларка.

Хотя, конечно, если Брюс не проявит достаточную осторожность, Кларк вполне сможет разобраться во всем, разглядеть его в сознании Брюса. _Во всем:_ в каждой уродливой детали, которую Брюс так тщательно обматывал цепью и прятал в самых темных уголках, в отвратительной удушающей их массе, которая скрывается там, где ее никто не должен отыскать. И даже если Кларк не погрузится так глубоко, Брюс вдруг понял, сколько вещей он и не держит в тайне. Его бездыханное, жалкое поклонение, грустная, болезненная _очевидность_ , с которой он ругался с Дианой по поводу воскрешения Кларка или стоял и смотрел, как тот бьется со Степпенвулфом. _Смотрел_ , пялился, как будто у Бэтмена не было десятка других вещей, которыми стоило бы заняться. Месяцы отчаянных фантазий, их яркий и полный спектр, от гневной хватки Супермена на его броне до неуверенной, удивленной теплоты Кларка, _«целый банк?»._

Брюс живет идеально размеренной жизнью. Люди, говорящие с Брюсом Уэйном, видят Брюса Уэйна. В случае необходимости в дело вмешивается Бэтмен. Деления точны, границы целы, и Брюс очень хорошо знает их масштабы и длину.

Однако идеал как всегда ускользает из пальцев. Впрочем, Брюс намеренно и резко минимизировал риск неожиданного взлома — так было до настоящего момента, а в последнее время удвоил собственные усилия, после того непростительного сбоя, который позволил Лютору соединить части и манипулировать им. А теперь…

Даже Альфред никогда не обладал столь полным доступом к каждой части Брюса. Альфред очень вежливо воздерживался от давления, когда считал это необходимым, но Кларк — не со зла — может быть не в состоянии. Точно так же, как Брюс может не удержаться и выложить все для Кларка, Кларк может не удержаться и посмотреть.

И это, думает Брюс, безусловно один из кругов ада.

_…ch’i’ non lo scrivo, però ch'ogne parlar sarebbe poco… 8_

Он знает, что молчанием ничего не решить.

Работы в Уэйн-Мэнор идут своим чередом, но далеко не закончены. У Кларка только костюм, у Виктора — собственное оборудование, но Диана, Артур и Барри все еще используют Бэтпещеру как склад. И избегать их по этой причине довольно сложно.

Барри продолжает бросать на него неуверенные взгляды, открывать рот, закрывать его и открывать снова. С тех самых пор, как Кларк снялся с места и улетел в небо над бухтой, Артур смотрит на него твердым взглядом бледных глаз.

Но — разумеется — именно Диана отводит его в сторону, и он не успевает уйти наверх.

— Брюс, — говорит она с тем самым терпеливым взглядом, который появляется, когда она знает, что он выбил плечо и молчит об этом. — Все в порядке?

— Конечно, — отвечает он.

Она невосприимчива, но деликатна:

— Я знаю, это должно быть… странным для тебя, что такое случилось. Что вы теперь соединены подобным образом.

Брюс отводит взгляд.

— К этому придется привыкнуть, — говорит он, слегка изменяя тональность в сторону насмешливой, потому что уклонение — это искусство, а он знает, что лучше не врать Диане напрямую. — Но все в порядке. Я справлюсь.

— Это случилось не только с тобой, — замечает Диана.

— Мы справимся, — тут же отвечает Брюс.

Ему приходится быть очень осторожным, чтобы эта фраза не получилась резкой. У него и так слишком много внимания уходит на то, чтобы поддерживать поток Данте на фоне и следить за мыслями, не давать ничему проскользнуть в сторону Кларка. Наверное, поэтому слово:

— Кларк, — срывается с его губ, и он не успевает заставить себя молчать.

Ему приходится искать другие слова, не произносить: _quel cammino ascoso intrammo a ritornar nel chiaro mondo. 9_

— Кларк в порядке. Он дома, — добавляет Брюс, вдруг понимая, что это чистая правда. — Он в порядке.

— Я рада этому, — просто отвечает Диана.

Потом она смотрит на него долгим взглядом, и Брюс не вполне способен разгадать его значение.

Но он сказал правду. Они справятся, и Кларк в порядке. Брюс… Брюс _знал бы_ , если бы это было не так. Если бы что-то с ним случилось — помимо того, что звучит как вздох в голове Брюса, помимо мягкого тихого недовольства. В противном случае Брюс бы знал. Он думает о том, как очнулся на корабле, как почувствовал острую боль в грудной клетке, в руках, в ногах — пики. Они были в Кларке, а Брюс почувствовал боль.

Диана отходит в сторону с улыбкой и не задерживает его. Брюс направляется наверх, занятой мыслями о тестах, которые хочет провести. Идеально совпадение: он заканчивает последний стих _Inferno_ и позволяет себе перейти прямиком на _Das Rheingold._ Музыку даже проще играть, чем читать по ролям, и это окажется полезным, ведь Брюсу понадобится львиная доля внимания, чтобы посвятить его результатам тестирований.

(Неважно, что именно он сказал. Неважно, что он раскрыл одну правду и спрятал другую. _Кларк…_

Кларк как свет в голове Брюса. Там, где он находится, там, где Брюс его чувствует… словно в разрушенной, полусоженной усадьбе открывается окно, и яркий теплый свет заполняет огромное темное пространство.

Но это неважно. Брюс поймет, как с этим разобраться, и снова будет один в своем сознании, и все происходящее никак не затронет Кларка.)

Брюс откидывается на спинку кресла и вздыхает, устало трет глаза.

Прошедшие девять часов перенесли его через _Das Rheingold_ к _Die Walküre,_ а потом к _Siegfried._ Сейчас он размышляет о том, чтобы перейти к _Götterdämmerung_ — и о нависшей неизбежности заключения, которое не хотелось бы признавать.

Возможно, это было глупо, но он до последнего надеялся на то, что под их связью есть вполне четкий механизм. Нечто. То, что можно засечь и измерить, с чем можно разобраться — даже без материнского куба. Ему представлялся вероятным целый ряд вариантов, и каждый из них нес в себе определенные решения. Наниты в его теле, в теле Кларка, настроенные друг на друга, ведущие передачу. С ними бы справился электромагнитный взрыв. Инъекция этих светящихся серебристых структур, осмотическая сила, пронзившая перчатки Брюса так же, как его кожу… Наверняка подобное можно было вымыть из их организмов, так или иначе, при помощи времени, приема жидкостей или какой-то вариации на тему диализа.

Брюс провел анализы, взял образцы, сделал сканирование — все, что только пришло ему в голову, но ничего не сработало. Да, волны его мозга сильно отличаются от нормы, но он не может определить причину, не может отследить, откуда они взялись, не может ничего сделать.

Наверное, стоило догадаться, что просто не будет. И, по крайней мере, исключение нежизнеспособных решений технически засчитывается как прогресс.

— Возможно, стоит прерваться, сэр.

Брюс гримасничает, прикрыв лицо ладонью, разворачивается в кресле, чтобы взять чашку чая, которую держит Альфред. Когда Альфред пытается быть наседкой, стоит время от времени поддаваться его первой вежливой осаде, тогда он не станет эскалировать. По меньшей мере, какое-то время.

Брюс делает глоток — демонстративно, с поднятыми бровями.

— Ну что же, мастер Уэйн, — негромко произносит Альфред, — я наблюдаю вашу покорность и удивляюсь ей. Она почти убеждает меня, старого человека, в том, что вы сегодня пойдете спать по доброй воле.

Брюс смотрит в сторону.

— Почти, — повторяет он.

— Мне нужно работать, Альфред.

— Я в этом не сомневаюсь. — Тот ждет мгновение, а потом вздыхает, не открывая рта. — Вы и правда думаете решить эту проблему за сегодня, сэр?

Брюс делает еще один глоток и смотрит на мониторы, на результаты тестов и бесполезные сканирования.

— Нет, — отвечает он. — Но мне нужно… попробовать.

Взгляд Альфреда становится безошибочно ощутимым. Нужда — это слово Брюс никогда не использует без необходимости.

— Хорошо, — медленно произносит Альфред. — В таком случае, сэр, могу я предложить свою помощь?

Брюс думает, что лишняя пара глаз всегда пригодится.

Он кивает Альфреду, и тот придвигает второе кресло, садится с ним рядом и принимается читать результаты, которые Брюс уже перечитал. И Брюс…

Брюс мрачно смотрит в экран перед собой и думает о том, что время истекает. По опыту он знает, что способен продержаться по меньшей мере сорок восемь часов, не испытывая никаких особенно отрицательных эффектов. Семьдесят два часа тоже переносимы. Но после этого его суждение будет становиться все менее надежным. Потенциально может наступить такой момент, когда сон уже не будет считаться значимой потерей контроля. Брюс использует точность и железную силу воли, чтобы удержать свои темные, мрачные тени, не дать им попасть в разум Кларка, а еще он отвлекает Кларка, чтобы тот не слишком пристально заглядывал к нему в голову. Все это требует определенного базового уровня концентрации, который в какой-то момент станет невозможно поддерживать — вне зависимости от того, будет Брюс в сознании или нет.

Идеальным окажется разобраться с проблемой за сорок восемь часов. Семьдесят два часа станут приемлемым вариантом. Но Брюс может принять лишь законченное количество стимуляторов: до границы контроля так или иначе вполне определенное расстояние. А если он заснет…

Брюс знает собственный разум. Кларк в оковах, с ничего не выражающим лицом, ослепленный, с кровавыми дырами по всему телу, с новыми и новыми ранами, прорехами на этом чертовом костюме Супермена… да, Брюс знает, что его ждет, если он сдастся и закроет глаза.

Есть вещи, которые не может заглушить даже Вагнер. И было бы… предпочтительно, если бы Кларк никогда о них не узнал.

* * *

Кларк не слишком волнуется при мысли, что заснет. На самом деле, он никак не может избавиться от этого ощущения. Сон, сон, сон. Он хочет спать. И по правде говоря, все это имеет некоторый смысл. Ему нужен промежуток времени, когда он не будет думать о происходящем, когда он не будет волноваться на границе сознания, когда он перестанет попадать в бесконечную ловушку неловкости по поводу любой мысли в своей голове, беспомощно понимая, что Брюс тут, рядом с ним.

Не то чтобы Брюс подглядывал. Кларк думает, что знает это наверняка, что чувствует заостренные края внимания Брюса, осторожно направленного не в его сторону. Но он все еще _там._ И даже с мамой, даже когда Кларк жил с Лоис… неважно, насколько вам комфортно вместе, есть разница, когда кто-то рядом. Есть разница, когда ты не один.

Но если он заснет, он не будет так четко чувствовать это. Даже если его сны будут сплошной искаженной оперой, повторяющимся «Полетом Валькирий» — ну спасибо, Брюс, — по крайней мере, он получит передышку.

Все получается нормально. Ну, или по крайней мере Кларк так думает. Ему кажется, что в какой-то момент он проснулся, что некоторое время не мог заснуть. Но его сны, хорошие или плохие, не оставили следа, не были яркими. В целом ему кажется, что он отлично отдохнул за ночь.

Должен был отдохнуть. Он не думает, что может сказать о себе «устал», если рядом нет криптонита. Но он встает, одевается и чувствует себя странно, медленным и полным неясного внутреннего дискомфорта.

Наверное, это последствия того, что он так много времени провел в оковах, или того, как быстро регенерировал. Наверное, это не слишком серьезно. Он плотно завтракает и стоит несколько минут на крыше своего здания, впитывая солнечный свет, а потом отправляется в офис «Плэнет».

Не помогает. День тянется. Шея напряжена, челюсть почти сводит, и он не может избавиться от этих ощущений. Он чувствует раздражение, бесцельную неудовлетворенность, накапливающуюся в ладонях. К полудню становится так плохо, что он видит красное на границе зрения, в уголках глаз. Он пытается думать о работе, глубоко дышать и быть внимательным, и он надеется, что то, что происходит с ним, не слишком сильно отражается на Брюсе.

Он почти рад, когда телефон вибрирует. В этот же момент что-то в его голове меняется. Пришло сообщение от Виктора, парадемонов кто-то видел. А еще… Брюс. Вот что изменилось, Брюс тоже получил сообщение.

Он чувствует себя лучше, когда покидает здание «Плэнет» и взмывает в небо. Не хорошо, но лучше. Неудовлетворенность почти прошла, теперь когда он _действительно_ что-то делает.

Координаты Виктора приводят его к оголенной равнине в провинции Саскачеван. На середине пути — в ушах ревет ветер — он понимает, что взял и полетел. Следовало позвонить кому-нибудь, следовало встретиться с Лигой в Бэтпещере, даже если бы он все равно полетел сам, а не на Фоксе вместе со всеми. Но в его животе — острая, направляющая необходимость, и он не может убедить себя развернуться.

Где бы Виктор ни раздобыл сведения, они точны. Парадемоны кружатся над волнами высокой травы, у… да что это? Они _строят_ что-то, думает Кларк, зависая в паре километров, чтобы изучить структуру при помощи своего зрения. Металлический каркас поддерживает нечто, разрастающееся в башню. Такое впечатление, что детали они подобрали в близлежащих мелких городках. Кларк уверен, что в основании — холодильник, пара дряхлых телевизоров и ржавая сетка кровати.

А потом Барри шумно пролетает мимо него во вспышке света.

— Эй, слоупок! — кричит он, и его голос доплерится так сильно, что Кларк уверен, что понимает его лишь при помощи своего слуха.

Кларк ухмыляется и срывается с места, так быстро, что салит Барри по лопатке. Потом он разворачивается и бросается на шестерых парадемонов, тащащих лист металла.

Происходящим просто наслаждаться. Каким бы полусформировавшимся инстинктам парадемоны ни следовали, а это только инстинкты, Кларк знает, нет никаких подтверждений тому, что у них есть свой разум, — они прилетели сюда, нашли клочок земли и конструируют непонятно что. А это значит, что вокруг ни души, нет риска задеть гражданских или кому-то навредить. Кларк слышит гудение приближающегося Фокса, через пару минут он будет на месте. О таком можно было только мечтать: целая команда таких же, как он. Они работают сообща, чтобы спасти мир.

Диана и Артур выпрыгивают из Фокса с одинаковым звуком, и Кларк слышит смешок Виктора в порыве ветра, уже подлетая к парадемону, хватая того за лодыжку и раскручивая его в сторону земли. А Брюс…

Кларк удерживает себя, не пересекая границу. Он и раньше слушал сердцебиение Брюса, мягкий шум его дыхания, тихий скрип его сапогов. Но сейчас Брюс в его голове, и Кларк… Кларк может услышать его и там.

Но делать этого не следует. Брюс — бесконечный поток непонятных Кларку слов, и Кларк должен уважать эту границу. Так, как получается, при условии, что их сознания связаны материнским кубом.

Он все-таки бросает короткий взгляд через плечо. Хватает, чтобы увидеть Брюса, в броне, строгого, стоящего в открытом проеме Фокса. А внутри него…

Внутри него на мгновение тихо. Как будто Брюс отложил все в сторону, чтобы найти Кларка.

После этого Кларк снова берется за работу.

В этом рое не все парадемоны с корабля Степпенвулфа. Их слишком мало. Не то чтобы Кларк всех точно подсчитал, но он помнит, как слышал их, шум крыльев, шипение, щелканье и крики. Их было куда больше, тут только часть.

И это хорошо, потому что материнского куба здесь не наблюдается.

Виктор не чувствует его, не считывает энергию, и неважно, насколько мало энергии тот излучает, Виктор бы его засек. Кларк снова сканирует пространство взглядом, просто чтобы проверить, не завалялся ли куб где-то под нависающей конструкцией, но не видит ничего подходящей формы.

А потом вдруг его зубы сжимаются, челюсть напрягается, он издает задушенный стон и резко ударяет по ближайшей куче хлама.

Та, разумеется, прогибается в форме его кулака, башня сотрясается под рев металла. Ему удалось ударить так, что башня не обрушилась, но он… он _не хочет_ … Сложно контролировать себя, ведь внутри полыхает яркое раздражение. Они _обязаны_ все исправить, просто обязаны, а здесь нет ничего…

— Кларк. — Диана осторожно кладет руку ему на плечо.

Кларк моргает и смотрит сначала на руку, потом на нее. Он слегка удивлен увидеть ее. Каким-то образом он думал, что она куда дальше от него… но так и он не так уж близко от Фокса, да? Просто растерялся.

— Извини, — говорит он ей, — извини, я просто…

Зол. Так ведь? Или нет? Он мотает головой, зажмуривается, заставляет себя опустить кулак и отойти от башни.

Барри выглядит ошарашенным, у него круглые глаза и сжатые губы. Виктор… Виктор весь сияет, а значит Кларк в очередной раз послужил триггером для его системы безопасности, пускай даже на мгновение. Артур следит за ним, прищурившись, потом переводит взгляд на Брюса. А Брюс…

С Брюсом все в порядке. Он равнодушен. Не то чтобы Кларку видно что-нибудь, кроме его подбородка, через маску он не заглядывает, но в уголках ровного, твердого рта не прячется никакого выражения, а плечи не напряжены.

— Мы должны внимательно следить, другие рои не заставят себя ждать, — говорит он.

И Кларк ничего от него не чувствует. Так ведь? Он ищет внутри себя и не находит ничего соответствующего выражению лица Брюса, его позе, прохладному ровному внутреннему пейзажу, который Кларк увидел через дымчатую пелену Данте.

Но даже если злится Кларк, Брюс должен чувствовать то же, хотя бы немного, да? Или он нашел способ оградиться от эмоций Кларка?

Кларк не может держаться за одну мысль долго, не может задаваться вопросами. Он смотрит на Брюса, и все становится в тысячу раз хуже, да что это такое. Он вдруг движется, и Диана хватает его за руку, говорит что-то — но он ничего не слышит, потому что орет. Что он говорит?

— …ты способен только все испортить, и ты сам об этом _знаешь,_ — Кларк запинается, господи, господи, что он творит? Они с Брюсом не друзья, но не потому, что Кларк не хочет, и так точно нельзя поступать: — Ты жадный, эгоистичный _лицемер…_

Он закрывает глаза и хватает Диану за руку, сжимает ее пальцы — и с невероятным усилием умудряется прикусить себе язык, буквально, физически останавливает поток слов. Медленно и глубоко вдыхает через нос, еще раз, продолжает держаться за Диану. Та милостиво не высвобождает руку.

Кларк ждет, что Барри как-нибудь пошутит от неловкости. Но первым после невозможно громкого молчания заговаривает Брюс:

— Да. — Его голос звучит тихо и плоско. — Я и правда все это знаю.

Кларк не открывает глаза до тех пор, пока не слышит, как Брюс поворачивается, как стучат его сапоги по палубе Фокса. Пока он не уверен, что это безопасно сделать.

Он осторожно благодарит Диану, избегает встречаться с ней взглядом и отправляется в Метрополис так же, как и прибыл, в одиночестве. Он возвращается к зданию «Плэнет», но не заходит внутрь. Висит над крышей, высоко, так, чтобы его никто не заметил. Откидывает голову назад, замирает в воздухе, мимо несется ветер, небо прохладное, голубое, бесконечное. Ужасный горящий гнев постепенно начинает уходить.

На это требуется много времени. Но постепенно, понемногу горение переходит в кипение, кипение становится горьким огнем. И наконец он чувствует, что вернул себе контроль. Тогда он знает, куда хочет отправиться.

Брюс дал им всем входные коды — и что куда важнее, брелоки, в которых спрятались передатчики.

(— ПОГ! — сказал Барри, аж светясь. Потом посмотрел на них и добавил: — Пульт от гаража. Ну, понятно же? Врата, радужка, если заходишь внутрь без ПОГ, ты бах! и межпланетный блинчик. Нет, что, вы правда слишком _старые_ для «Звездных врат»? Или слишком из Канзаса? Ну дела!)

То есть Кларк Кент может подойти к озеру с руками в карманах, и через мгновение вода расступится и пропустит его.

И конечно, у Брюса есть какое-то оповещение о введенном коде. Он должен знать, что Кларк на подходе. Поэтому он намеренно решил копаться в одной из конечностей Найткролера — и этим и занимается, когда Кларк его находит.

— Привет, — говорит Кларк.

Это просто смешно, но сама ситуация не лучше. Ему даже не надо было прилетать, он мог просто запихнуть все свое стыдливое раскаяние и сожаление в голову Брюса с той стороны залива. Но такой подход слишком легкий — что-то вроде смс-ки «спасибо» вместо благодарственного письма.

(Мама с ним бы согласилась, в этом Кларк уверен.)

Брюс не поворачивается и не смотрит через плечо. Он замирает, признавая присутствие Кларка, на одно мгновение его умелые руки зависают без дела.

— Просто собирался сказать… насчет того, что случилось. Я не хотел.

Брюс снова замирает.

— Ты не хотел, — медитативно повторяет Брюс конечности Найткролера.

— Да, — говорит Кларк. — Я не хотел… я не должен был такого говорить, а уж тем более — орать. Я не знаю, что на меня нашло, но я… я не ищу отговорки. Ты не заслужил такого, и мне жаль.

Брюс все-таки поворачивается. Да, только головой, только чтобы бросить взгляд через плечо, затянутое в чистую рубашку, только чтобы встретиться глазами с Кларком.

— Ты и правда не знаешь.

— Не знаю? — спрашивает Кларк, а потом…

Одну секунду он даже не понимает, что происходит. В лице Брюса ничего не поменялось, ровным счетом _ничего._ И все же Кларк чувствует. Свой собственный робкий дискомфорт, свою горечь, свою решимость и это — это ни на что не похоже. Резкий, болезненный рывок, взрыв горечи в глотке, фиолетовую черноту синяка.

Кларк не добился ни единого слова от Брюса за весь день, по меньшей мере — на понятном языке. Но это не мысль, это чувство.

— Подожди. Это был ты?

Брюс отводит взгляд.

— Создается впечатление, что связь работает на нескольких уровнях, — мягко говорит он Найткролеру. — Сознательная проекция мыслей до определенной степени подлежит контролю, но…

— Это был ты. Ты чувствовал все это? — Кларк не может удержаться от вопроса, потому что черт возьми, ощущение было _ужасным._

Не просто гнев, хотя и тот сшибал с ног, но все его темные оттенки: медленная бурлящая фрустрация, с которой Кларк боролся весь день, горечь, яркая _неприязнь_ , с которой он выплюнул все в лицо Брюсу.

В лицо Брюсу, раздумывает Кларк. Вот на кого сердился Брюс. Он стоял с каменным лицом, на котором не было ни единой эмоции, но при этом так злился на себя, что проекция его чувств заставила Кларка на него наорать.

Кларк смотрит на него. Брюс копается в конечности Найткролера, как будто рядом никого. В его руке столь узко специализированный инструмент, что у него, наверное, даже названия нет, и…

— Что это? — наконец спрашивает Кларк.

Он только может догадываться, что слышит один из диалектов китайского.

Наверное, образ его мысли передается Брюсу, потому что тот говорит:

— Да, — а потом добавляет: — «Сон в красном тереме». Не все, конечно, но тех частей, что я знаю, хватит на некоторое время.

Как будто это заявление способно ободрить Кларка. Как будто он думает, что Кларк предпочтет классическую литературу тому, что на самом деле творится в голове Брюса.

— Хорошо, — помолчав, говорит Кларк. — Но ты же знаешь, что уже второй раз зачитываешь один и тот же абзац?

Кларк вспоминает о том, как заснул, и Брюс был рядом, о том, как проснулся — и ничего не изменилось.

— Брюс, ты вообще спал?

На мгновение зачитывание останавливается. В отличие от того момента, когда Кларк очнулся на корабле Степпенвулфа, он знает, что происходит. Барьер бесконечных слов падает, и он почти видит, как Брюс возвращается мыслями назад, наблюдает. Он чувствует взрыв горечи-тревоги-раздражения, ощущает его соленый привкус. К нему добавляется своя полусформировавшаяся мысль: даже если Кларк ошибается, то, что Брюс остановился, все еще о чем-то говорит. Мысль плывет в их общее пространство. Он чувствует, как Брюс ее получает, нехотя соглашается, а потом слова возвращаются, но это не китайский.

— Да ладно, — негромко говорит Кларк. — Это же «Тысяча и одна ночь».

Кларк упрекнул его в отсутствии сна, и Брюс выбрал именно это произведение… Кларк не может сдерживать вспышку смеха, да и не хочет этого делать. Он видел, как Брюс Уэйн шутит, но даже и не думал ждать подобного от Брюса.

Через мгновение он осознает, что закрыл глаза, и открывает их. Они оказались совершенно ему не нужны, Брюс намного ближе, чем позволяет различить зрение.

— Надо поискать экземпляр на фарси, — говорит Брюс Найткролеру. — Расширю репертуар.

— Брюс…

— Кларк, — ровно произносит Брюс, наконец бросая на Кларка твердый, спокойный взгляд. — Со мной все в порядке. Я занимался исследованиями, не спал всю ночь. Такое бывает. Я адекватно функционирую и вполне способен исполнять свои обязанности в Лиге. Если это изменится, я прекращу принимать активное участие в ее делах. Тебе не о чем волноваться.

* * *

Брюс где-то просчитался.

Он не знает, где именно, но даже не сомневается в том, что это случилось. Что-то привело к ошибке — случайное слово, тон, то, как он его сказал… или, конечно, он сдал все карты, совершенно не собираясь этого сделать. Потому что у него нет, блядь, возможности держать все под контролем.

(Он всю жизнь тратил столько усилий, чтобы держать себя в узде. Чтобы люди смотрели на него и видели то, что он хочет показать, не больше и не меньше. Осанка, выражение лица, одежда. То, как он себя держит, манера говорить. В обычных обстоятельствах всего этого с головой бы хватило, чтобы произвести нужное впечатление. Он способен концентрироваться, фокусироваться на том, что важно, избавлять разум от всего лишнего…

Сознание, по крайней мере. Он может отставить эмоции в сторону, может проигнорировать их, может сдержаться.

Но совершенно очевидным образом он так и не научился их _не_ _испытывать._ )

Он не понимает, где просчитался, но Кларк вроде бы не прячет от него последствий. Брюс чувствует размытую яркую вспышку интуиции, медленную волну понимания.

— Это из-за меня, да? — тихо говорит Кларк. — Из-за того, что происходит.

— Кларк…

— Так и есть. — Теперь Кларк звучит уверенно.

И почему нет? Брюс мог бы попытаться солгать, но высока вероятность того, что он догадается — даже не заглядывая в разум Брюса. Ему лишь захочется посмотреть, попытаться, и он обо всем узнает.

Происходящее почти смешно. Брюс снова зависит от сдержанности Супермена, от его доброй воли, от его чисто интуитивного этического кода.

На этот раз он, по крайней мере, не будет списывать их со счетов.

— То есть ты просто… не будешь спать, пока мы не найдем материнский куб? Ты что, серьезно?

— Возможно, появится другое решение, — говорит Брюс. — Кларк, я не заигрываю с депривацией сна просто так. Мы даже не знаем — вероятно, доступ к бессознательному во время цикла быстрого сна свяжет нас навеки.

— Да, это и был план Степпенвулфа, — негромко говорит Кларк. — Он собирался привязать меня к себе и испускать _сны_ в мою сторону. Ты правда считаешь, что у его вида есть фаза быстрого сна?

— Ну а почему нет? У твоего вида есть, — ровно отвечает Брюс.

Он думает, что Кларк сорвется, попросит перестать быть придурком. Да, Брюс злится на себя, это ладно, но он ведь заставлял Кларка чувствовать то же самое весь день. И уж совсем несправедливо вымещать злобу на Кларке вслух.

Но ничего не происходит. Кларк несколько мгновений молчит, а потом говорит — мягко:

— Наверное, мне следовало знать. Ты делаешь что-то, только будучи уверенным в необходимости.

Судя по всему, на этом дело не закончится. Брюс пялится в раскрытый сустав Найткролера и ничего не видит. Он готовится сразу к нескольким возможностям. Кларк может рассердиться на упрямство и паранойю Брюса. Кларк может рассердиться на него самого — и без помощи со стороны на этот раз, ведь Брюс продолжает гнуть свою линию, явно доказав, что не может удержать свое отравленное естество в границах. Кларк может почувствовать снисхождение, удивление, раздражение. Кларк может покопаться в себе и наконец явить свету все то, что характеризует Брюса и его патологическую тягу к контролю.

Но он ждет — и чувствует внутри себя, в том странном пространстве, которое они теперь делят, отказ. Отступление, глубинное, затемненное, медленно набухающее, долгий путь в никуда.

Он изо всех сил пытался избегать это пространство. Пытался не трогать его, не смотреть на него, рассказывать ему «Записки о камне», поддерживать дистанцию. Но теперь он не может удержаться, теперь он к нему оборачивается, тянется ближе. Потому что это не просто отказ. Как у Вагнера, как в опере, как в оркестре исполняют не одну ноту. Отступление — самая громкая, но под ним скрывается гармония в минорной тональности, и звучит она невыносимо печально. Горечь — режущий диез; несчастье, тихий, тягучий бемоль, все это прячется внизу…

— …и я знаю, что ты бы не стал рисковать благополучием Лиги по этому поводу, знаю, — тихо говорит Кларк. — Я не хотел, чтобы ты такое подумал. Просто… береги себя.

Брюс оборачивается. Кларк не смотрит на него, но потом все-таки бросает взгляд, на одно короткое мгновение, и Брюс видит эти глаза. Он не успевает ничего сказать, потому что Кларк исчезает.

(Он проиграл ту гонку с Барри, но не намного.)

Исчезает, но не уходит потому что — конечно — он по-прежнему в голове Брюса.

Прошлой ночью Кларк спал.

Кларк спал, а подозрения Брюса подтвердились. Сознательное внимание способно в определенной степени влиять на то, что они делят друг с другом, ну или по крайней мере влиять на то, что присутствует на внешнем уровне. Когда они оба не спят и пытаются, как могут, не заглядывать глубже, имитация личных границ возможна. Они не обязаны присутствовать при каждой мысли друг друга. Днем Кларк концентрировался на чем-то еще, занимался обычными делами, не сидя на пороге широко распахнутой двери между их сознаниями, не кричал в нее сам, если уж на то пошло. Но когда сознательное внимание утрачено…

Кларк спал и был — _здесь._ Постоянно был здесь. Мягкое, сонное присутствие с трудом можно было охарактеризовать как вмешательство, но игнорировать его, теплое и размытое, тоже не получалось. Брюс сидел за своим столом с десятком мониторов, полных важной информации, и ничего не понимал. Он был занят, он чувствовал.

Он чувствовал все: каждый всполох реакции на то, что казалось в целом безоблачными снами. Восторг, яркой вспышкой, похожий на смех, сменялся любознательным шепотом, заинтересованностью, переходил в спокойствие, потом в решимость, нечеткую, но настойчивую — наверное, начался новый сон, думал Брюс.

А потом Кларк проснулся от жажды. Кларк проснулся, зевнул, потянулся — и сонно провел рукой по голой груди. А Брюс подскочил в своем кресле в Пещере и заставил себя пялиться в экран, пока формы на нем не превратились в слова, запретил себе думать о том, способен ли он был точно ощутить текстуру волос на груди Кларка, или нет.

Кларк, кажется, ничего не заметил. Ни ночью, ни сегодня. Даже не имея прямой линии с его разумом, Брюс был уверен, что извиняется тот совершенно искренне. _Я не знаю, что на меня нашло._ Он не злился, не думал, что у него есть на то причины. Он просто не понимал, что ему можно, что это вполне оправданно — кричать о том, что Брюс « _эгоистичный», «жадный» и «лицемер»._

Брюсу нужно выяснить, как все исправить, как можно быстрее, и не из абстрактных опасений о безопасности или секретности. Даже не ради того, чтобы сохранить непрочные рабочие отношения, которые каким-то образом установились у них с Кларком.

Ему нужно выяснить, как все исправить, просто потому, что решение проблемы сотрет все сомнения в том, что это возможно.

Такой вывод заманчив. Он много раз осматривал себя на предмет физического механизма, который можно обратить, отключить или удалить. Он ничего не нашел. Вероятно, хватит действия материнского куба — если, конечно, его удастся найти, если удастся его дезактивировать, если связь между ними действительно зависит от его энергии, если она не отдельный конструкт.

Брюсу никогда не нравилось слово «если».

То, что он сказал Кларку, не было целиком и полностью обманом. Откуда им знать, может быть совместный сон _действительно_ повлияет на функционирование их соединенных умов совершенно непонятным образом. Но…

Откуда им знать, возможно, эффект уже не удастся обратить. Откуда им знать, возможно, совместный сон ничего не сделает, потому что все уже было сделано — или потому что Брюс все сделал сам, беззаботно позволив постоянному гневу вливаться в голову Кларка на протяжении добрых восемнадцати часов.

(Возможно, дело в том, как эту связь используют, в интенсивности эмоций. Возможно, они поймут, что ее можно было разрушить, если бы Брюс был в состоянии держать себя в руках.

Возможно, он уже припер Кларка к стенке крепче, чем десяток пик с криптонитом на фоне.)

Да только дело в том, что если Брюс вдруг позволяет себе о таком думать — нащупывать Кларка в своей голове и верить, пускай даже на мгновение, что от этого не придется отказываться…

(Это не имело бы значения. Не имело бы значения, даже если бы его суждение продолжало быть затуманенным, если бы он перестал сдерживаться. Даже если бы Кларк обо всем знал, если бы он понимал, что прикосновение к черному, мутному внутреннему миру Брюса навсегда его запятнает, даже если бы он _ненавидел_ Брюса…

Он бы не ушел.

Да, это было бы неправильно, это было бы чистым злом. Он бы _не смог_ уйти, он бы ненавидел происходящее, было бы немыслимым допустить подобное. Брюс пошел бы в залив в костюме-тройке с камнем на шее, но не расслабился бы и не позволил Кларку быть привязанным к нему против воли.

Но…

Он бы не пошел в залив в одиночестве. Даже тогда Кларк был бы с ним. Брюс понимает, что это извращение, что это ужасно, но почти находит определенный шарм в этой мысли. Кларк был бы с ним. Кларк почувствовал бы его решимость привести в жизнь последнее из оставшихся решений, оценил бы весь размах оттенков вины и сожаления. И это не было бы его виной. Ему бы не пришлось сказать и слова, не пришлось бы делать выбор и заставлять Кларка узнать обо всем, не пришлось бы таким образом подразумевать, что Кларк _должен_ позаботиться о нем, о его действиях, о его состоянии.

Ему бы не пришлось делать ничего — только принять правильный выбор, только сделать шаг в воду. И Кларк был бы с ним, и Кларк знал бы все, и Брюс не смог бы этому помешать. Хоть _раз_ Брюс был бы спасен от любой ответственности.

Шарм. Это, без сомнения, правильное слово. Глубокий беспомощный шарм таится в этой мысли.

И все это точно иллюстрирует, до какой степени разум Брюса подобен заминированной, полной смертельных ловушек долине ада, в которой никто больше не должен оказаться.)

…он не может этого вынести. Не должно такого случиться. Он не позволит в первую очередь себе допустить такое.

Он доверяет Кларку свой разум. Сдержанность, добрая воля, глубоко интуитивный этический код. Но

(эгоистичный, жадный — лицемер)

не доверяет себе разум Кларка. Он просто не может. Они не знают, как работают материнские кубы, что задумал Степпенвулф, не знают, каковы долгосрочные последствия того, что Брюс не удержал себя в руках.

Брюс уже убил Кларка однажды. Кларк в его голове подобен свету, и этот свет Брюс однажды умудрился задавить. Второй попытки не будет, больше он себе такого не позволит.

* * *

Кларк отправляется домой. Он ест что-то, хотя и не может убедить себя в том, что голоден. Идет на крышу здания и просто сидит там, смотрит на заход солнца и пытается не думать о тревожном, несчастливом камне на сердце.

Есть ли в этом толк? Почувствует ли его Брюс в любом случае? Либо же камень тоже принадлежит Брюсу? Кларк закрывает глаза и осторожно к нему прикасается. Он думал, что научился справляться, как раз когда они вернулись с корабля, он чувствовал это странное спокойствие, отсутствие внутреннего движения. Он понимал, что это Брюс, но все же…

Но все же в тот раз они с Брюсом чувствовали столь разные вещи. Он был расстроен, его подташнивало, ему было грустно, жалко себя, а потом вдруг он нашел это осторожное, тщательно поддерживаемое спокойствие. Было довольно просто понять, что оно исходит не изнутри. Кларк предполагает, что после того раза маленькая лингвистическая экскурсия по странам мира за авторством Брюса начала отвлекать его куда лучше, чем Брюс рассчитывал. Он испытал гнев и быстро решил, что Брюс — это только поток китайского в его голове, что все остальное принадлежит самому Кларку. После случившегося со Степпенвулфом подобное предположение было вполне вероятным. Кларк уже чувствовал всеобъемлющий, бурлящий гнев в день Блэк Зиро и после него. Когда дрался с Бэтменом, когда воскрес. Гнев мог исходить изнутри.

И каждый раз, когда Кларк его испытывал, гнев снедал его. Он так и не научился не делать глупостей, даже когда старался взять его под контроль. Странно думать о том, что Брюс может испытывать подобное и стоять с равнодушным выражением лица. Кларк ведь даже не подумал, что злится именно он. В тот момент это казалось невозможным.

Но мягкое недовольство… оно похоже на Кларка, даже если исходит и от Брюса тоже. Последнее вполне возможно. Брюс явно не счастлив, и он дал об этом понять. Он настолько не счастлив, что не спал два дня, он думает, что ему нельзя. Он думает, что ему необходимо бодрствовать, не то Кларк получить доступ к его разуму.

Вероятно, он не солгал. Вполне возможно, совместный сон что-то изменит. Они не могут утверждать с полной уверенностью, ведь они не знают, что именно материнский куб с ними сделал. Но Брюс говорил об этом вполне определенным образом. _«Я прекращу принимать активное участие в ее делах»._ Он думает, что они не найдут выхода так долго, что он будет по-настоящему ограничен, что ему придется перестать на какое-то время быть Бэтменом. _Перестать быть Бэтменом._ Из-за этого он готов на подобный шаг. Кларк даже помыслить такого не может. Должно быть что-то еще. Что-то, из-за чего Брюс неспособен пойти на просчитанный риск.

И Кларк уверен, что знает ответ.

( _«У твоего вида есть»._ Вот как Брюс думает о нем: пришелец, чужой, неизвестность.

Тогда неудивительно, что он даже мысли не выносит, что не хочет, чтобы Кларк был в его голове дольше необходимого, пускай на мгновение.)

— Все нормально, — говорит Кларк небу, лежа на крыше. — Все в порядке, я понимаю.

Он правда понимает. И по крайней мере он может быть разумным и верить Брюсу на слово. Доверять ему, даже если тот не в состоянии доверять Кларку. Кларк не знает, почему хочет доверять Брюсу — из чувства противоречия или же… потому что хочет продемонстрировать Брюсу, что такое возможно, хочет, чтобы Брюс об этом узнал. Либо это вполне земное, пассивно-агрессивное желание что-то доказать?

Но Кларк должен попытаться. Брюс сказал, что чувствует границы, и

(…да когда это было правдой? Когда Брюс _знал_ , что стоит остановиться?

Вот только такие мысли несправедливы. По меньшей мере, подобное случилось однажды. Он собрал копье, он расставил ловушки. Он сделал надрез на щеке Кларка… но не тронул его шею…)

Кларк может и должен ему верить.

День или два подобная тактика работает.

Кларк находит не особенно раздражающую радиостанцию и слушает ее как можно чаще. Да, преграда не такая сильная, как у Брюса, но у него появляются слова, появляется музыка, он заполняет голову ими, думает о чем-то, кроме Брюса.

Кроме Брюса и нечеловеческой усталости, заполняющей часть сознания Кларка. Та _совершенно определенно_ принадлежит Брюсу. Раньше Кларк имел очень приблизительное представление об усталости. Да, он спит — потому что может это делать и ему нравится, потому что эта мелочь сближает его со всеми остальными, — но сон не обязателен. Пока он получает солнечный свет в достатке и никто не бросается в него криптонитом, все в порядке.

Однако Брюс знакомит его с целым спектром новизны, широкой радугой бесконечных оттенков истощения. Наверное, они уже хорошо известны Брюсу, но Кларка подобное почти пугает. Оно постепенно углубляется, заставляет чувствовать себя медленным, слабым, будто к ногам груз привязали. Он отправляется на поиски полудюжины парковочных счетчиков с искривленными стойками и выпрямляет их, просто чтобы понять, что все еще в состоянии это сделать. Дело не в нем, он не теряет силы и не умирает. Дело не в нем, дело в Брюсе.

(И от этого ничуть не легче. Ничуть не помогает знание, что Брюс предпочитает чувствовать такое, а не…)

В тот день он остается на солнце — а вдруг некоторое количество хорошего самочувствия может передаться Брюсу. И да, он признает, что это… почти приятно. Обычно он волнуется за Брюса, но ничего не может поделать. Брюс не то чтобы сильно рад, когда его донимают заботой. Он бы не хотел, чтобы Кларк задавал ему вопросы, не стал бы отвечать на них. Но при их связи, вот так — Кларк просто знает. Он не может не знать, и Брюс даже не имеет права на него злиться.

Эта экскурсия на разных языках не так уж плоха. Кларк вроде бы к ней привыкает, и

(…он почти слышит голос Брюса, мягкий и близкий, как будто Брюс сидит весь день с ним рядом и читает ему, что-то в этом духе, ну и пускай Кларк не понимает слов…)

она его больше не беспокоит. Брюс все время с ним — и Кларк уже думал об этом, вот она, разница, он больше не один. Сначала Кларк пытался сравнить это ощущение с тем, когда рядом находится человек, но, чем дольше оно длится, тем сильнее Кларк понимает, что дело обстоит совсем не так. Раньше он думал о происходящем совсем по-другому, ему приходилось все время быть внимательным к себе, к своим действиям, таким, каким не приходится быть наедине с собой. Но эта связь, это нечто, укоренилась так глубоко, что сама идея о том, чтобы быть аккуратным, чтобы сдерживаться, смехотворна. Брюс не выказал ни грана гнева на лице, являл собой воплощенную осторожность, и это не имело никакого значения. Кларк все равно его почувствовал.

Поэтому не имеет никакого смысла волноваться. Странным образом это освобождает. Кларк не может не быть честным внутри себя, у него нет другого варианта. Его тревога кровоточит, течет внутрь разума Брюса так же сильно, как усталость Брюса проникает в него. И Брюс не может отболтаться, сказать, что все в порядке. Он знает, что Кларк знает, что это не так.

Они не говорят друг с другом. Они не обмениваются мыслями прицельно — вернее, не делают этого по большей части. Брюс однажды срывается и отвечает на вопрос, который Кларк отложил в папку «разобраться позднее». А Кларк вполне намеренно транслирует Брюсу ощущение солнца на своем лице.

(Он знает, что Брюс весь день не покидал Пещеру. И Брюс явно удивлен, слегка ироничен, но не раздражен. Он даже притвориться таковым не может, потому что Кларк уже все понял.)

Они все время проводят вместе. Кларк почти наслаждался бы этим, если бы не чувствовал, что Брюс расползается по швам.

(Иногда он думает, что именно поэтому получает больше информации, именно поэтому Брюс сейчас более отчетлив. Концентрация подводит Брюса, железная выдержка уступает, границы его сознания не так четки. Он не рассыпается, его разрывает на части происходящим.

Кларком.)

А потом он получает сообщение — на этот раз от Дианы — с набором координат и словами « _Вполне заметны_ », и…

Он должен радоваться, что они получили еще один шанс все исправить. Он говорит себе это, фокусируется на радости и игнорирует все остальное.

Кларк оказывается на месте быстрее, чем Барри, и уже не удивлен при виде очередной башни: неловкой, слегка кривоватой, но куда более высокой. Рядом с ней возвышаются несколько небольших кучек. Они где-то на северо-востоке Исландии, тут только кусты и камни посреди… хм. Кларк назвал бы это горами, но он не уверен, что они достаточно высоки для подобного определения. Они выглядят как горы, вершины над линией леса, но дело в том, что леса тут как такового _нет_ , деревья отсутствуют.

На этот раз парадемоны используют камни, а не металл: по всей видимости, тут нет такого количества свалок и строек, чтобы набрать всякий мусор, как в провинции Саскачеван. Они набрасываются на Кларка с оборонительным шипением, и их много. Куда больше, чем в прошлый раз.

Кларк может заморозить их, сбить на землю, выстрелить в них лазерами из глаз. Он вполне справляется — до тех пор, пока не прилетает Фокс.

Ему даже оглядываться не приходится. Он позволяет себе прислушаться и находит Диану: скрип кожи, тихий звук того, как ее рука сжимается на рукояти щита. Барри негромко бормочет: «Все под контролем, все под контролем, ты вроде как супергерой», — и отдаленно пахнет грозой. Металл трется о металл, и это Виктор переминается с ноги на ногу, микросхемы издают тихий звук. Блестящая броня Артура звенит, трезубец стучит об пол. И…

Ничего. Брюса нет.

Наверное, он им все объяснил. Кларк и сам бы это увидел, если бы не был занят тем, что побивал скорость звука где-то над Атлантикой. Брюс все еще _с ним,_ Кларк это чувствует, но на мгновение…

На мгновение у него падает сердце. На мгновение он слушает пустоту на месте Брюса, и где-то глубоко внутри его заполняет ледяной ужас от того, что ситуация могла оказаться куда хуже, от того, что его присутствие безвозвратно сломало Брюса.

Ужас — страх. Сотня пар горящих глаз словно ждет этого и фокусируется на нем.

Он сильнее их. Он быстрее. Он может расправиться с ними двадцатью способами, не поднимая кулаков. Но это не имеет значения. Они уже впились в него, они получили свое. Теперь им достаточно потянуть за крючок.

Он не может дышать, он не видит. Он _чувствует_ их внутри, чувствует, как они вскрывают его, как рыбак потрошит рыбу, чтобы заполучить свой пир. Кларк боится не только этой связи и ее последствий, но того, как она была создана. Степпенвулфа, материнских кубов, силы, которую Кларк не понимает, криптонита, копий, мягкого хлюпанья крови. Он боится неудачи, слабости, неспособности что-то сделать, потери, которую не может предотвратить, потери, с которой он _может_ справиться, но ничего не делает. Боится стоять и смотреть, пока все внутри кричит. Его самый старый страх засел глубже всего: бесконечность отказов, отвергнутость, пустота без света и звука, вечное _одиночество…_

Брюс.

Все происходит так быстро, что Кларк почти не понимает, все его мысли и чувства перестраиваются. Он знал, что они связаны, и думал, что понимает, каково это, когда Брюс в его голове. Но он ошибался. Брюс не _там,_ он _здесь_ , здесь, где Кларк. Он врывается как… как Бэтмен. Оказывается, что он просто притаился на краешке отдаленной крыши, он был там, на границе восприятия. А теперь все поменялось. Он приближается, и все заполняет его белое, горячее внимание, тревожное, как поисковый луч. Никакого больше итальянского, арабского, кхмерского, никаких опер на пятнадцать часов. Просто Брюс, весь Брюс внутри Кларка — так же, как сам Кларк.

Кларк неясно понимает, что резко вдыхает воздух, что лежит на земле и трясется в спазме. И… там, где парадемоны сдернули с Кларка кожу… Брюс не просто видит это, он _ощущает_ это, знает об этом. И не то чтобы он прикасается Кларку, не то чтобы он положил руки на рану, не то чтобы она исцеляется под его пальцами

(…как на корабле, на корабле, когда он очнулся с пятном крови на шее, но там не было раны, а руки Брюса… он не должен был к нему прикасаться, было ясно, что все с Кларком будет нормально, но глубокий, животный страх не слушался, нет, нет, это же было не плохо, он заботился о Кларке, так же, как сейчас…)

но Кларк не может думать об этом в других терминах, у него просто не хватает слов для этого _процесса._ Это последовательность мысли-образа-ощущения: Брюс склонился над Кларком в своем костюме, плащ развевается (защита); рука Брюса на шее Кларка (облегчение), отражение-тень — ботинок Брюса на груди Кларка (вина, вина, вина) только на полшага позади; руки Брюса на копье, выражение лица Лоис (осознание); Брюс стоит на кладбище, ветрено, холод (я не должен быть здесь, я не должен был приходить, это не для меня)…

И Кларк чувствует все сразу, приходя в себя. Брюс среагировал, сделал шаг в него, не смог остановиться, почувствовав головокружительную вспышку ужаса от Кларка. Но сейчас он все вспомнил, _опять_ преступил границу, боже, как будто и так не наворотил достаточно…

— Кларк? Кларк!

Кларк моргает, один раз, второй, и понимает, что смотрит в лицо Дианы. Она стоит на коленях рядом с ним, над ними возвышается Виктор, а Артур отбрасывает последнего парадемона ленивым движением. Барри мелькает и замирает напротив, а Брюс…

_…quoique ce détail ne touche en aucune manière au fond même de ce que nous avons à raconter, il n'est peut-être pas inutile, ne fût-ce que pour être exact en tout, d'indiquer ici 10…_

— Да черт бы подрал, — бормочет Кларк.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Диана.

— Свалился так, словно тебя камнем кто приложил, — сообщает Артур, разворачиваясь и подходя ближе.

— Не камнем, — уточняет Барри. — В смысле, он Супермен. Если двинуть его камнем, камень развалится, так? Это был какой-то криптонитный камень…

— Очень большим камнем, — ровно исправляется Артур.

Кларк кашляет и садится:

— Я в порядке.

— Да? — спрашивает Виктор. — Потому что как-то ты не произвел такого впечатления.

— Да уж, они тебя прямо окружили, — соглашается Барри, широко раскрыв глаза. — И напали. И ты ничего не делал, просто стоял и смотрел… в общем, дело было плохо.

— Да нет, я… в порядке, — говорит Кларк. — Я… мне помог Брюс.

Барри резко хмурится:

— Так, я знаю, что только что говорил про камень, но ты точно головой не ударился, пока падал? Потому что… а! А, погоди, ты имеешь в виду, Брюс помог тебе _в твоей голове_! Потому что вы связаны! Точно, понял. Круто. Но немного странно.

— Ага, — говорит Кларк.

Самое странное не это. Брюс не пожалел о случившемся, не убежал в себя как можно быстрее — ради спасения. Он сделал все _ради Кларка._ Кларк думал, что Брюс поступает так, а не иначе, не спит, напрягается, загоняет себя только потому, что ненавидит вмешательство, потому что ему противна сама идея быть соединенным с кем-то, кому он не доверяет. С кем-то, кто ему не нравится.

Но Кларк в первый раз сумел разглядеть Брюса, и дело оказалось совсем в другом. Брюс делает все, что делает, проверяет свои пределы совсем по другой причине, и Кларк пока что не знает, по какой.

Пока что, думает он, опирается на руку Артура и встает.

* * *

Кларк уже в пути.

Брюс чувствует это, хотя делает все, чтобы не задевать границ. Решимость Кларка полыхает, горит, сияет. Брюс ее чувствует, она подобна щиту Дианы и ее взгляду.

На этот раз он по меньшей мере знает, где и как допустил ошибку. Брюс надеется предугадать ответную реакцию Кларка и принять к исполнению какую-то стратегию.

Он мог бы это сделать, если бы нуждался в защите.

Но Кларк испытывает благодарность. Кларк… был рад его присутствию.

(Головокружительно рад. _Невозможно_ рад. Светился от радости, переливался ею, он всегда самый яркий свет, доступный Брюсу, пылающее сердце звезды, но это…

Слова не могут это описать. Он не может найти сравнений, только тот момент, которым Кларк с ним поделился, чувство солнца на коже Кларка: земная радость, теплота, комфорт, чистое сенсорное наслаждение — и внутреннее довольство. Чувство наполненности, обновления, понимание того, как каждый неясный, усталый уголок тебя оживает.

Разные люди давали Брюсу очень разные определения, но те обычно не включали в себя слово «утешающий». И все же он ступил в Кларка и согрел его. Кларк почувствовал поддержку, прикосновение и — разве возможно такое? — радость. И они вместе перенеслись на корабль Степпенвулфа, в последний раз, когда Брюс позволил себе прикоснуться к тому, чего не заслуживал. Он не подумал, что Кларк это заметит, но он ошибался: Кларк заметил и…

Не воспротивился. Наверное, так сказать правильно, и то может оказаться, что слово слишком громкое. Парадемоны окружили его. Он был ранен, да, морально, а не физически, потерял ориентацию. Брюсу не стоит считать его ум в тот момент надежным источником чего бы то ни было.)

Но теперь все закончилось, кризис разрешен — и он наверняка злится. Он наверняка расстроен. Брюс всю неделю кричал на него Вагнером, чтобы он не зашел к нему в голову, а еще то там, то здесь расплескивал свое идиотское отсутствие выдержки, а теперь он просто вошел в разум Кларка, без колебаний, словно ему было можно. Да, Кларку наверняка есть, что сказать по этому поводу.

Брюс готов. Он не боится приговора со стороны Кларка.

Он боится — с ужасающим чувством осознания — своей реакции на него.

Когда все еще было под контролем, он не сумел спасти Кларка от собственного гнева. Говоря прямо, он провалился. А это было два дня назад? Нет, три. Сейчас уже три.

Брюс вздыхает, не открывая рта, и прислоняет подушечку большого пальца к виску, там, где голова пульсирует сильнее всего. У него есть точное количество часов, где-то оно запрятано, не под рукой. Тот факт, что он не помнит их точно, сам по себе довольно пугающ — если бы только полдюжины других, более серьезных симптомов депривации сна не проявились следом. В тот момент, когда он начал подозревать, что время от времени засыпает на краткие промежутки времени против своей воли, он понял, что не может быть Бэтменом, пока вопрос не решится так или иначе. Если Бэтмен потеряет контроль не только над телом, но и над оборудованием в костюме… нет. Такого попросту нельзя допустить.

Контроль ускользает от него, хотя Брюс сомневается в том, был ли он у него когда-то. Контроль ускользает от него, а Кларк уже на пути сюда, чтобы рассказать Брюсу о его свежем провальном решении, и рассказ этот будет точным и ужасающе подробным. И то, что Брюс выглядит спокойным, не будет значить ровным счетом ничего. Не будет значить ровным счетом ничего, что Брюс сможет выслушать все терпеливо и поддержать приятное выражение лица, тихо согласиться, что должен сильнее стараться.

Все это не будет иметь значения. Кларк все равно будет знать, что он чувствует.

Брюс зажмуривается и пытается уйти в себя как можно глубже, заполняет голову Гюго, как будто может подавить им _Кларка,_ как будто может забыть, что на него надвигается.

… _cette âme est pleine d'ombre, le péché s'y commet. Le coupable n'est pas celui qui y fait le péché, mais celui qui y a fait l’ombre… 11 _Как будто нельзя быть и тем, и тем, как будто нельзя грешить и одновременно быть тенью, омрачающей собственную душу, и, наверное, это не лучший выбор книги…

Шумит воздух, в отдалении слышится гул, время вышло. Это наверняка Кларк, заходящий на посадку на первом уровне. Он не милосерден, не использует скорость. Его шаги раздаются с мучительно нормальным ритмом, ровно отмеряют пространство, пока он пересекает бетонную поверхность и взбирается по лестнице.

— Брюс, — говорит он.

По меньшей мере, пока что не кричит, думает Брюс, и поворачивается в кресле.

Да только Кларк и не выглядит сердитым, а притворяться умеет куда хуже. Он не выглядит сердитым, не звучит сердито. Он стоит у лестницы почти… робко, Брюс именно так бы его охарактеризовал, но ведь это просто смешно. Словно Кларк не знает, можно ли ему тут находиться. Но внутри…

Внутри он смел и ярок, вспышка закатного солнца на поднятом щите.

Он слегка опустил подбородок, словно в неуверенности, но теперь задирает его, сужает глаза, и Брюс совсем потерял нить «Отверженных», даже не помнит, как перестал их зачитывать, так что Кларк, вероятно, только что все слышал.

Блядь.

Уголок рта Кларка дергается, и он делает шаг по направлению к Брюсу.

— Брюс, — говорит он чуть более уверенно. — Извини, я должен был подумать… Ты в порядке?

Брюс смотрит на него. Да что это вообще за вопрос?

— Я имею в виду, — добавляет Кларк, — ты сделал для меня кое-что. Ты в порядке?

Для него. _Для него,_ а не сотворил _с ним._

— Все нормально? Ты не пострадал?

— Все в порядке, — на автомате отвечает Брюс и тут же чувствует прохладную волну сомнения Кларка у себя в разуме. — Все в порядке, Кларк. Для этого связь и нужна.

Он умудряется остановиться, не доведя мысль до конца, во всяком случае вслух, и черт, черт, именно поэтому он не должен делать ничего подобного. Не должен взаимодействовать с Кларком. Он же понял, что не сможет сдержаться, так почему не запасся седативным? По меньшей мере был бы сейчас без сознания.

Но Кларк далеко не дурак. Это он сказал, что вряд ли Степпенвулф собирался испускать сны в его сторону. Он может догадаться о том, что случилось бы, так же, как и Брюс. Степпенвулф не стал бы выстраивать миражи, слушать радио, думать о чем-то совершенно неважном. Он бы ворвался в разум Кларка при первой возможности. Брюс хотя бы сумел продержаться несколько дней перед тем, как совершил подобное…

— Брюс, — говорит Кларк.

Брюс моргает и поднимает глаза. Кларк смотрит на него — и, судя по изгибу брови, начинает хмуриться.

Брюс сглатывает, снова моргает и отводит взгляд в сторону. Он планировал подумать эту мысль в качестве самонаказания, а не самоправдания, но, кажется, Кларк не требует себя наказывать.

— Кларк, я в порядке. — Фраза получается спокойной и правдоподобной. — Мне не было… больно. Или что ты там себе думаешь. Связь работает как надо. Попробуй сам.

— Что?

— Попробуй сам, — повторяет Брюс.

Какой в этом риск? Какой от этого вред? Все его секреты и так были выставлены на обозрение, а Кларк не попытался схватиться ни за один из них. Кларку нужно попробовать, хватит мгновения, чтобы понять, что Брюс говорит правду. Достаточно будет одного взгляда, чтобы догадаться, что не стоит осматриваться дальше. Нет причины думать, что он задержится. Да и в любом случае Брюс больше не может не спать. По крайней мере так Кларк будет готов к худшему — пока у Брюса осталась хоть частичка контроля над тем, что выставлено на передний план.

Он ждет. Кларк не двигается — ни внутри, ни снаружи.

— Ты уверен?

— Да, — говорит ему Брюс, и это даже не ложь.

Это — справедливо, логично, это

(боже, _боже_ , как это было _прекрасно._ Кларк, в нем, вокруг него, сквозь него, Кларк Кларк Кларк: на самых глубинных уровнях, его мысли, его чувства, его разум, сияющий, залитый солнцем вкус его силы, щедрости, его уверенной доброты, приглушенной, конечно, тенью страха из-за парадемонов, но…

…но Брюс пришел к нему, и там, где он проходил, там, где он прикасался, свет возвращался. Невероятное, невозможное: Брюс, _Брюс,_ прошел по темной долине и сделал ее ярче…)

неважно, хочет ли он, не может ли больше выносить, неважно, что у него есть десять тысяч глупых причин, чтобы позволить Кларку это сделать. Кларк подойдет ближе, поймет, что Брюс был прав, уверится в этом, увидит что-то или не увидит ничего, и снова уйдет.

Он слышит, как Кларк втягивает воздух, а потом чувствует. Чувствует присутствие. Скоро оно покинет его. Конечно, оно его покинет. Кларк не захочет оставаться надолго…

Кларк моргает, выглядит смущенным, и Брюс чувствует его любопытство, мягкое сомнение, неуверенность. А потом Кларк вдруг душераздирающе зевает.

(И правда, а он раньше зевал? Интересно, получается, что у криптонцев есть такой же рефлекс. Возможно, Кларк зевал, когда зевают другие, заражался зевотой, но никогда не хотел зевнуть сам.)

— Господи, Брюс, — говорит Кларк, еще зевая, и щурится. — Тебе и _правда_ нужно поспать.

И он никуда не делся, не отошел от Брюса, не отвел внутренний взгляд. Брюс заполнен его теплым вниманием, словно Кларк широко распахнул глаза, осторожный, неуверенный, мягко нащупывающий путь в темноте.

Разумеется, первым делом он натыкается на острый, неровный край тревоги Брюса.

Кларк немедленно реагирует без слов: тихое недовольство похоже на резкий вдох, а следы его мыслей видны Брюсу так же, как Брюс виден им. Брюс все равно не хочет спать? Что… что-то случилось, пока _Кларк_ спал? У Брюса даже не получается перенести их обоих прямо в середину полусформированного воспоминания о том, как он прикасался к груди Кларка (Кларк трогал свою грудь, но Брюс почувствовал, это было и прикосновение Брюса тоже, пускай даже на мгновение), потому что его рука… их руки…

Ломается шея. Брюс знает звук, но никогда не _чувствовал_ такого, рывок и треск, недвижимость. Что-то под ногами. Незнакомое ощущение — прикосновение костей, десятков скелетов, _черепов,_ голое пространство, покрытое ими…

…вот что он увидел? Это Кларк заставил его увидеть? Он сердит? Почти наверняка. Кларк должен был подумать об этом раньше, это… ему следовало знать. После Блэк Зиро, после того, как он вернулся, кошмары не покидали его в течение нескольких месяцев. Плен у Степпенвулфа почти наверняка послужил новым триггером. Из них двоих не спать не нужно Кларку. Он должен был понимать, что все так и будет, должен был быть более осторожным.

Он хочет извиниться, но извинения бессмысленны. Разве не так? Брюс сейчас вместе с ним, может чувствовать весь этот мутный поток неуверенности-раскаяния-стыда, и Кларк не может выразить его _лучше_ словами.

А Брюс, боже, он не должен, не должен, однако он не может это остановить. Некуда отступить, нет больше пропасти между эмоциями и тем, что отражается на его лице. Нельзя сделать паузу, нельзя вмешаться. Его смущение-понимание-отрицание мгновенно. Дело не в этом.

Ему просто везет, что Кларк его прерывает, а то он утащил бы их обоих в это отвратительное розовато-теплое ощущение от того, как Кларк спит. Кларк просто снова заливается любопытством, и Брюс не успевает. Так что это было? Список вариантов, которые Кларк перебирает, появляется перед Брюсом как раздача карт, и… Кларк думал, что это _Брюс_ не хочет, чтобы Кларк был в его голове? Это _Кларк_ не должен хотеть в ней быть, Кларк должен бежать изо всех сил в обратном направлении…

И на мгновение они запутываются. Попадают в ловушку, останавливаются, разрываемые двумя несовместимыми конструктами из мыслей и образов. Брюс даже не уверен, как это описать, как будто его разум задваивается эхом, он знает, какая мысль принадлежит ему, это небрежный мысленный набросок Уэйн-Мэнор

(оно восстанавливается, становится чище, ярче, скоро оно будет готово для Лиги. Но где-то в сердце оно так и останется прежним: рассыпающейся, темной, разрушенной оболочкой, и какое сравнение еще искать? Кто такой Брюс, кем он еще был, как не почерневшими останками того, что сгорело дотла…)

и оценка: Кларк не может увидеть такое и захотеть зайти внутрь. Но Кларк представляет совсем другое — Брюс даже не сразу улавливает образ: синий лед и яркий красный свет, это не картинка, это воспоминание, и на Брюса сразу снисходит весь контекст.

Это корабль. Криптонский корабль в тот момент, когда Кларк нашел его. Сотня метров льда, но Кларк наконец-то его растопил, и вот все, что он хотел знать, все, что он хотел понять, наконец-то ждет его.

Брюс выдыхает смешок. Бред какой-то. Да, Брюс — это сотня метров льда. Сотня метров льда, за которой скрывается еще сотня, и с этим ничего нельзя сделать, только замерзнуть до смерти.

С того момента, как Кларк заговорил, прошли считаные секунды. Брюс смотрит на него насмешливо, ожидая, что Кларк поймет и ощутит его мрачное веселье, разделит его.

Но Кларк быстро перехватывает взгляд, не улыбается, смотрит странно, будто ища что-то.

— Брюс, — снова говорит он, тихо и вслух, несмотря на то, что они уже доказали, что в этом нет необходимости. — Брюс, ну же. Все в порядке. Ты можешь спать.

* * *

Брюс наверняка чувствует усталость, он протянул все это время, сколько — сто часов? сто тридцать? без сна. Кларк уверен в этом не только потому, что тоже ее чувствует, но потому, что Брюс, кажется, не обращает никакого внимания на то, что Кларк идет за ним, пока они не минуют лестницу.

Трудно сказать наверняка. Даже учитывая их связь, трудно сказать наверняка. Ум Брюса такой… такой _обширный,_ такой быстрый, такой всеобъемлющий. В последнее время Кларк куда лучше понимает, в каком беспорядке находятся его собственные мысли, Да, иногда они облечены в слова. Но куда чаще это полусформировавшиеся образы, серии картинок, воспоминаний, отсылок, концептов… и все это никуда не движется, Кларку не нужно понимать, как облечь их в слова, поэтому он просто переходит к следующим.

А Брюс… складывается впечатление, что Брюс в любую секунду думает о шести разных вещах, а чувствует еще пару. Словно на текущем ручье сразу десяток маленьких волн высвечиваются солнцем, в следующее мгновение — еще десяток, и ручей меняется.

В данный момент Брюс на пределе. Но еще он сбит с толку где-то в глубине, сбит с толку, а поэтому двигается с осторожностью, даже напуганно. Он отчаянно боится совершить какую-то ошибку, и если бы он, черт возьми, хоть секунду постоял _спокойно,_ Кларк бы ее разглядел и понял, в чем она заключается…

Кларк моргает и ловит себя: еще полшага, и он влетел бы в спину Брюса. В его внутреннем пространстве так легко потеряться, потому что ему — почти, наверное, возможно — разрешено осмотреться.

Брюс останавливается, миновав лестницу, и смотрит через плечо. Выражение его лица совершенно ровное, мягкое, но внутри… внутри он вдруг чувствует волну тревоги, свежей, неспелой, кислой, такой сильной, что у Кларка аж пульс подскакивает.

(Или это был Брюс?)

— Планируешь укрыть меня одеялком? — спрашивает Брюс легко.

Как будто Кларк на это купится. Он думает об этом, очень громко, и Брюс слышит, потому что тут же отводит взгляд, и внутри него назревает голубоватая досада.

Наверное, он прав, наверное, это странно, что Кларк так решил, но…

— Брюс, — произносит Кларк вслух. — Неважно, где я. — Он беспомощно показывает рукой на себя, на свою физическую оболочку, а потом на голову. — Я все равно буду в твоей постели.

Брюс не может понять неправильно его слова, учитывая тот факт, что Брюс знаетего мысли. Но фраза все равно получается… немного странной, когда он произносит ее вслух. Кларк сглатывает и чувствует, как неловко краснеет шея, челюсть. Возможно, ему _стоит_ уйти. Но…

Но ведь он сказал правду. Даже если он уйдет прямо сейчас, полетит над водой в Метрополис, включит радио так громко, что даже Супермен не будет слышать ничего кроме, часть него все равно останется рядом с Брюсом. Часть него все равно будет тут, когда Брюс залезет под одеяло и начнет засыпать, и господи, как же подобное трудно представить. Бэтмен столь требователен, столь всевидящ, столь неостановим. Почти невозможно представить Брюса с закрытыми глазами, а его лицо — мягким и нетревожным.

И конечно, Брюс понимает, что Кларк пытается. Кларк прокашливается и смотрит вверх. Все это и правда удивительно. Лицо Брюса столь же нечитаемо, как и всегда. Но сейчас Кларк знает, что происходит у него внутри, знает о быстрой последовательной вспышке сомнения-неуверенности-предчувствия-изможденности-отрицания, через которую проходит Брюс. Намного проще чуть-чуть потерпеть, дождаться Брюса без фрустрации или негодования.

На самом деле, сейчас Кларк чувствует в основном теплоту. Теплоту — и что-то еще, чувство, которое вполне может оказаться первым распускающимся цветком привязанности, совсем рядом с краем тягучего смущения.

Он понимает и чувствует в тот же момент, когда это делает Брюс, и кривится, когда смущение только усиливается. Он ждет раздражения, презрения, равнодушия, того, что Брюс подумает, что Кларк дурак, что Кларк ко всем относится вот так, того, что Брюс не обратит внимания. Но вместо этого он получает… да что это?

Кларк на мгновение закрывает глаза, чтобы смочь разобраться в чувстве. Оно почти такое же, как раньше, и все-таки не совсем: сомнение, снова, неуверенность, предчувствие… усталость, но другая, более глубокая, и… _печаль_?

Он поднимает взгляд, шокированный донельзя. Брюс не пошевелился, и Кларк с отстраненным удивлением обнаруживает, что, не думая, протянул руку — не только в мыслях. Он наблюдает, как его собственные пальцы гладят накрахмаленный белый рукав Брюса, цепляются за ткань. Брюс просто стоит и смотрит на него в ответ.

Он _не выглядит_ грустным. Он вообще никак не выглядит. И все-таки он опечален, Кларк это знает. Немного сложнее оказывается понять почему. Кларк же не сердится на него? Кларку просто нравится его понимать, даже если все это имеет свой срок жизни?

— Пойдем. — Кларк слышит собственный голос, обхватывает локоть Брюса пальцами и не отпускает.

Дом у озера захватывающ и красив, но, если совсем честно, он дурацкий. Поистине странный выбор дизайна для жилого помещения. Тут нет ни комнат, ни дверей, все предметы расставлены так, чтобы представлять из себя идею пространства, а вот стен между ними почти нет. Кровать Брюса просто… стоит, и да, там есть перегородка, но она не пересекает весь дом, между ней и противоположной стороной расстояние в вытянутую руку. Тут так много стекла, что сама идея донельзя иронична: Брюс окружает себя бесконечной прозрачностью, и все-таки он самый закрытый человек из всех знакомых Кларка.

Да и убираться, наверное, задолбаешься.

— Не так уж все и плохо, — негромко говорит Брюс, останавливаясь у самой кровати. — Альфред разработал жидкость в спрее и очень ей доволен.

Кларк смотрит на него. Брюс выглядит уверенно и твердо — но только снаружи. Тревога сейчас так сильна, что Кларка почти от нее тошнит. И боже, да что такого происходит, раз _Бэтмен_ чувствует себя подобным образом? В Кларке нет ничего удивительного.

— Брюс. — Кларк чуть крепче сжимает его локоть, слегка надавливает, а потом ведет пальцами вниз по руке.

— Кларк. — И вот Брюс уже схватил его за запястье, голос ровный, он предупреждает Кларка, но тот не… он просто хочет…

Кларк продолжает двигать рукой, и Брюс по-прежнему удерживает его за запястье, но все-таки не останавливает. Кларк расстегивает запонку Брюса, и Брюс все еще его не останавливает, а потом он медленно разжимает пальцы Брюса, чтобы дотянуться до другой запонки, и Брюс не мешает ему это сделать.

Очередь доходит до галстука Брюса — ну конечно, Брюс надел галстук и завязал его идеальным узлом, несмотря на то, что не спал так долго и, наверное, галлюцинировал при этом. Кларк внимательно смотрит на узел и не позволяет взгляду отвлечься, подняться к лицу Брюса. Он так сильно ощущает все: их близость, свои руки, ткань галстука под пальцами, абрис линий груди Брюса, — и, вполне возможно, так старательно не думает о губах Брюса, что Брюс этого не замечает.

Вполне возможно.

Он осторожно высвобождает галстук из-под воротника рубашки Брюса, и тяжелое, тошнотворное чувство в груди Кларка — в груди Брюса — расплывается, захваченное по краям чем-то неуверенным и теплым, и Кларк ощущает легкий сладкий привкус на языке…

Внимание Кларка — внимание Брюса. Кларк замечает происходящее, и Брюс тоже его замечает. Кларк беспомощно вздрагивает от внезапной горькой вины, которая заполоняет все, черная, как тень.

— Подожди, — быстро говорит он, — подожди, не… все в порядке. Что бы это ни было, все в порядке. Я не стану использовать это против тебя.

В ответ он получает смешанный поток приглушенного цинизма ( _не стоит давать обещаний, которые можешь не сдержать)_ и чего-то почти… задумчивого? ( _если кто-то и сможет простить такое, то ты, правда ведь…)_

Он все еще держит галстук Брюса в руках. Он смыкает пальцы и намеренно прогоняет прочь все мысли, думает только о ботинках Брюса. Через мгновение Брюс опускает взгляд и садится на край кровати.

Он сейчас снимет их сам. Кларк чувствует намерение даже до того, как Брюс наклоняет одну ногу так, чтобы пятка оказалась у мыска другой. Брюс не ожидает того, что Кларк повесит галстук себе на шею и быстро опустится на колени.

Поток глупого, безрассудного жара наверняка принадлежит Кларку, _наверняка,_ но Брюс не может его не чувствовать. Кларк сглатывает, закрывает глаза и тянется к ботинку Брюса. Он не промахивается — и это не благодаря слуху Супермена или точности самого Кларка, как он понимает через мгновение. Глаза Брюса все еще открыты, и он знает, где расположены его ноги, а значит, Кларк тоже об этом знает.

Брюс дергается от удивления, когда Кларк не останавливается на ботинках, но проводит ладонью по икре, в поисках резинки носка. И это — не слова как таковые, просто быстрый обмен образами.

Все в порядке, ты не должен…

…не в порядке, ты чего. Кто спит в носках?

…некоторые люди…

…Брюс, перестань…

Кларк обнаруживает, что беспомощно ухмыляется в колено Брюса, пока стягивает с него носок, и Брюс, не думая, толкает его голой ступней. (Кларк знает, чувствует, когда Брюс осознает, что сделал, когда резко раздражается на потерю разума, потерю контроля — так тебе все-таки _надо_ спать, насмешливо думает Кларк, просто чтобы Брюс прекратил орать на себя.) Кларк наклоняется, чтобы стянуть второй.

Движение приводит к тому, что Кларк оказывается ближе, и их лица вдруг почти вровень. Кларк зажмуривает глаза сильнее, но это не помогает, ведь он может _чувствовать запах_ Брюса…

Он резко встает на ноги и отворачивается, концентрируется на том, чтобы снять собственные ботинки, а потом носки. Но вот он закончил, и никакого галстука, никаких запонок, на нем футболка. У него куда меньше брони, которую надо снимать.

Это просто ленивая мысль. Но он останавливается и думает ее куда более медленно, а потом поднимает взгляд. Брюс смотрит на него.

(И разве это не константная правда? Костюм Бэтмена, даже не покрытый металлической оболочкой, состоит из такого количества частей и деталей, он способен остановить или перенаправить такое количество урона. Кларку нужен только один слой, ткань, пускай это технологически продвинутая ткань с другой планеты. Но Брюс не может обойтись этим. Брюсу нужна тысяча разных защит, потому что…

Потому что под ними Брюс так уязвим. Подо всеми этими слоями Брюса так легко ранить.)

— Ну же, — мягко говорит Кларк.

Он огибает кровать, и… он думает, что чувствует взгляд Брюса на себе, или действительно знает, куда Брюс смотрит? Все это ощущается очень странно, постановкой в театре, он поднимает покрывало, и Брюс смотрит на него именно так; а потом Брюс встает, поднимает угол и залезает внутрь, и они ложатся.

Брюс устраивается на своей стороне спиной к Кларку, но это, конечно, не имеет значения. Кларк чувствует напряжение, которое похоже на струны арфы, двоящееся и задваивающееся наблюдение за собой, упреки себе. Кошмар от эффекта наблюдателя, осознание того, что ты слишком хорошо осознаешь себя, обвинения себя за то, что обвиняешь себя слишком заметно для Кларка.

Это все, конечно, просто смешно, потому что Кларк _не может_ не увидеть абсолютно все. И _Брюс_ не может не увидеть абсолютно все в Кларке, если захочет посмотреть. И все вот так — нараспашку, позволено, нет ничего спрятанного по той простой причине, что прятать негде. И это должно беспокоить Кларка, потому что он уже доказал, что у него много причин стыдиться

(…как будто можно было встать на колени перед Брюсом и не думать о… боже, это было так _глупо_ …)

но все-таки он думает и чувствует…

Внезапное, сильное внимание Брюса прямо здесь, его невозможно пропустить: он протягивает его, осторожно берет то, что только что Кларк ему вручил, рассматривает.

Облегчение? Брюс удивлен, не может разобрать. Он не понимает, почему Кларк может быть рад.

И боже, это так просто, рассказать ему обо всем, не думая, как _произнести_ это вслух. Кларк может… поделиться, сунуть целую кучу воспоминаний и образов в руки Брюса и позволить ему перебрать их. Постоянная, неутомимая слежка за тем, что нужно делать, когда он не с Лигой. Постоянная необходимость следить за тем, чтобы не двигаться слишком быстро, не видеть и не слышать того, что он не может объяснить, не быть слишком сильным. Если он ударяется ногой, и это кто-то видит, ему нужно гримасничать от боли; если он проливает горячий кофе на руку, ему нужно бежать и заливать это место холодной водой, оборачивать ладонь бумажным полотенцем, притворяться, что ему больно — до тех пор, пока наблюдатель не скроется. Его может выдать целая куча вещей, и достаточно промахнуться лишь однажды, особенно теперь, когда люди знают про Супермена, когда нужно всего лишь сложить два и два.

А сам Супермен во многом ничуть не лучше. Супермен — идеал, люди должны на него равняться. Да, Кларк может использовать свои сверхспособности, когда он Супермен. Но он платит за это вдвойне — он больше не может быть Кларком. Он не может быть человеком, он не может сорваться, нагрубить, у него не может быть плохого дня, он не может просто остаться дома. Людей нужно спасать, это вопрос жизни и смерти. Кларк не может положить свое желание о нормальности на одну чашу весов и то, как они смотрят на него, их восхищенное внимание, их удушающее поклонение, на другую, и сделать выбор в пользу себя. Он никогда не смог бы оправдать подобное. Он… он не смог бы называть себя Суперменом, если бы позволил себе быть таким эгоистом. Но Супермен ставит планку так высоко. А Кларк может летать — но не в буквальном смысле слова.

А теперь ему не нужно выбирать. Он не может выбирать. Брюс получает всю информацию, без фильтров, и Кларк не в состоянии винить себя за то, что не удержался, не сохранил тайну, просто потому, что физически не может этого сделать. Кларк хоть _раз_ в жизни абсолютно лишен ответственности…

Кларк моргает, смотрит на потолок удивленно. Это была не его мысль. Или его… но не его. Та же мысль с другим оттенком.

В комнате темно. В доме тихо. Брюс лежит рядом, спиной к нему, не двигается. Но он не спит, _они_ не спят, и в этом пространстве между ними… Кларк вглядывается в него. и наконец видит, и Брюс не может сделать ничего, чтобы этому помешать.

Это _и правда_ облегчение. Облегчение, которое Брюс принуждал себя не чувствовать, а Кларк был рядом с ним все это время и делал то же самое. Кларк смеется и вытирает мокрое лицо, горящие глаза, вытягивает руку: кладет одну ладонь на широкий сильный угол лопатки Брюса. Этого слишком много и недостаточно, совсем не то, что творится у них в головах

(…да какие тут нужны слова? Кто еще в мире делал подобное? Знал и был познан, таким образом, достиг настолько идеального, цельного, полного взаимопонимания?

Кто еще в мире был менее одинок?)

и все же Кларк не может не задержать дыхание при виде ярких красок в голове Брюса, расцветающих, когда Кларк к нему прикасается, за мгновение до того, как истощение Брюса наконец утягивает их обоих в сон.

* * *

Им правда снятся сны.

Во всех сценариях, рассмотренных Брюсом, пока он пытался найти решение со всевозрастающим отчаянием, Кларк бодрствовал. Бодрствовал, не спал и не мог ничего поделать, был вынужден созерцать панораму ничем не сдерживаемого разума Брюса.

Но Кларк у него в голове. Брюс пригласил его войти, и он ничего не делает, чтобы выйти. Он почувствовал усталость Брюса, он пошел за ним наверх и забрался к Брюсу в кровать. И когда Брюс наконец засыпает, Кларк все еще здесь. Брюс не один — буквально, абстрактно, как бы то ни было.

Они спят, они видят сны — и они делают это вместе.

Брюс не предполагал, что механизм будет таким. Они вдвоем, вместе, и это меняет качество сна, то, как они себя чувствуют, то, как все происходит. Брюсу снится корабль, снится, как он держит безжизненные руки Кларка, а ладони — в его крови. А потом он вдруг больше не на корабле, а в порту, склоняется над Кларком, у которого дыра в груди куда больше…

…и вот они в бассейне генезиса, и это сон Кларка, ощущения Кларка, воспоминания о том, каково это было — резко ожить в странной густой жидкости, и все было не так, но Брюс почему-то по-прежнему склонился над ним, крепко держит за мокрые руки, смотрит на него с таким выражением на лице, будто…

И потом они оказываются там, где Брюс не был, на широченном белом пространстве, и он смотрит на пальцы, опускается на колено, ставит кулак на лед и летит.

Все происходит именно так, старое знакомое отчаяние перемежается местами, где Брюс никогда не был, полями и солнцем, кухней, которую Брюс не узнает. А потом — кошмар, который _не принадлежит_ Брюсу, он кашляет кровью и падает на колени, на чьи-то колени, а пол сделан из пустых глазниц, над головой сгущается черная тьма грозового облака, торнадо…

Брюс наполовину просыпается. Дом у озера приобретает свои обычные очертания. За окном все еще ночь, но это правильно, они поднялись наверх после заката, и трудно сказать, сколько они проспали.

В тихой, темной тишине так обманчиво просто чуть сместиться и повернуться в Кларка, устроиться у него на плече и осторожно всунуть ступню между его лодыжек, сделать все это даже не открыв до конца глаза, притвориться, что можно так поступить.

(Кларк прикоснулся к нему первым. Кларк _хотел_ его потрогать. Брюс никогда бы не поверил в это, да вот только…

Он не может не. Он знает. Он сам это чувствовал.)

Он лежит, жадный, отчаянный, слишком уставший, чтобы сдерживать себя, и впитывает происходящее. Он знает, что Кларк начал просыпаться — это мягкие пастельные образы тепла, комфорта, ушедшего кошмара, а потом медленное осознание того, что Брюс рядом, слабое воспоминание о том, где Кларк сейчас и как он туда попал. И все это делает только хуже: Брюс ощущает, как Кларк чувствует его вес, его жар, его близость — и чистое размытое _наслаждение_ , что Брюс тут. Кларк сдвигается и обнимает Брюса за плечо, его пальцы лениво касаются затылка Брюса.

Он не солгал. Не то чтобы он сказал об этом вслух, но Брюс все видел в его разуме, неловкие маневры вокруг вопроса, неизбежно возникавшего при желании провести ночь в кровати Брюса Уэйна. Кларк ничего такого не имел в виду, не в этом смысле. Он лег с ним спать не потому, что хотел выебать Брюса.

Днем ранее Брюс назвал бы саму идею смехотворной. Но сейчас, в этой темной тихой комнате, Брюс будто издалека слышит, как его собственное дыхание сбивается. Потому что по разуму Кларка _и правда_ бродит ленивое поблескивающее тепло — в мысли-образе-воспоминании о том, как его пальцы касались галстука и воротника Брюса, как он вел пальцами по ладоням и рукам Брюса, когда расстегивал запонки. В том, как он думает о том — с легким покалыванием электричества, — как бы вся эта сцена выглядела, если бы Брюс не сдвинулся с места; если бы он все еще стоял, если бы Кларк потянулся к чему-то другому, не к его ботинкам, когда опустился на колени…

На колени.

Брюс широко распахивает глаза. Он смотрит на впадинку у шеи Кларка — в паре сантиметров от себя — и не видит ее.

Кларк уже погружается прочь, в сон, он слишком вял, чтобы испытать что-то помимо слабого удивления в сторону Брюса, он засыпает.

Это хорошо. Это значит, что Брюсу не придется отвечать.

Кларк был прав, когда подумал про корабль. Брюс лежит молча в темноте и чувствует, как заледеневает.

Через какое-то время он снова засыпает. Он спит дольше, чем обычно, дольше, чем следует, но все равно просыпается до Кларка.

Он моргает глазами и приходит в себя, а потом долго смотрит на спящего Кларка на подушке рядом, на теплый свет, исполосовавший стены, пол, простыни. Волосы Кларка в сильном беспорядке, и Брюс никогда не видел их такими, свободные завитки лежат хаотично, а выражение лица у него умиротворенное. Он сместился, они оба сместились, но одной рукой он все равно обнимает Брюса, и кончики пальцев на талии Брюса излучают тепло.

Не так далеко от нижнего края рубашки Брюса, выбившегося из брюк. Если Брюс притворится на одну минутку, это ничему не повредит. Он оставляет иллюзию целой, он не ломает этот мир, в котором может повернуться, потянуться, позволить рубашке задраться на тот самый важный сантиметр, в котором может позволить Кларку прикоснуться к себе и позволить себе насладиться этим; в котором может целовать Кларка, пока тот не проснется, и Кларк ничего не будет иметь против, начнет улыбаться в поцелуй и проведет щедрой рукой по линии спины Брюса, а потом отстранится и скажет, насколько ужасным кажется дыхание Брюса Супермену, и засмеется. Мир, в котором все это будет нормальным.

Брюс чувствует, как перехватывает дыхание. Вот как. Он ошибался: вредит ему, это больно, пускай и самую малость.

Он высвобождается из-под руки Кларка, не прикасаясь к Кларку больше, и уходит.

Когда Кларк просыпается, завтрак уже готов. Брюс тоже готов. Первым делом он отпустил Альфреда, для этого разговора им не понадобится свидетель, а Брюс вполне способен сделать достойную порцию блинчиков без присмотра, что бы там Альфред себе ни думал. И вообще, стандарты Кларка наверняка окажутся куда более щадящими.

Он выкладывает все на стол: масло, сироп, порезанную клубнику. (У него, по меньшей мере, хватает чувства самосохранения не ставить никуда взбитые сливки, чтобы Кларк не увидел их, не прикоснулся к ним, не слизал бы их откуда-нибудь. Такое зрелище сегодняшним утром ему совсем не нужно.) Он расставляет тарелки, усаживается и выбирает выражение лица: спокойное, умиротворенное, не теплое, но не отталкивающее.

Время постепенно уходит, в стратегиях, планировании и исполнении есть что-то умиротворяющее. Но вот и все, сказать больше ничего нельзя, потому что подготовка к спектаклю, конечно, бесполезна. Кларк выходит из-за стены спальни, хмурясь и машинально проводя рукой по волосам. Первое, что он говорит:

— Так, что случилось?

Брюс указывает рукой на тарелку напротив.

Губы Кларка сжимаются, и Брюс чувствует, как внутри него разгорается яркая искра раздражения. Но Кларк, конечно, точно так же чувствует его, знает, что Брюс почти что надеется на подобную реакцию. Он опускает бровь, и раздражение уходит в сторону, его заменяет смесь из озадаченности-фрустрации-теплоты ( _с тобой всегда так, черт побери, трудно, но помоги мне господь, я все равно…),_ а потом он тихо вздыхает с закрытым ртом и послушно садится на пустующее место.

Он берет вилку и отрезает кусок блинчика. Глаз он при этом не сводит с Брюса.

— Скажи мне. Я знаю, что могу сам посмотреть, — осторожно добавляет он, — но у тебя внутри всегда столько всего, я не хочу… не понять.

И это справедливо, думает Брюс, потому что, наверное, все то, что он чувствует сейчас с его стороны, безнадежно противоречит самому себе, и Кларк даже не знает, с чего начинать развязывать этот узел.

Брюс смотрит на тарелку, поддевает половинку ягоды и ровно говорит:

— Что ты помнишь после того, как Степпенвулф забрал тебя?

Тошнотворный водоворот образов. Брюс осторожно хватается за край стола, а Кларк сглатывает и говорит:

— После того, как он меня… зафиксировал? Не так уж и много. Не знаю. Я знал, что ты пришел. То есть Лига, а потом — ты. Я помню шум, парадемонов, крики Степпенвулфа. Брюс, какое отношение все это имеет к…

Брюс закрывает глаза:

— Ты помнишь, что он сказал?

Это очень странно, он все еще знает, что Кларк делает. Кларк смотрит на него, и внутри него появляется все усиливающееся чувство дурноты.

— Он угрожал тебе, угрожал миру. Говорил про то, что собирается сделать со мной, что все вы умрете в муках, что-то такое. Брюс…

И Брюсу не надо ничего говорить вслух: он просто вспоминает, и Кларк вспоминает вместе с ним. Гневное орущее лицо Степпенвулфа, громоподобный голос.

_…и он преклонит передо мной колени…_

— Нет. Нет, нет, ну же, Брюс…

_…он станет моим созданием…_

— Да ты шутишь, наверное! Ты _не контролируешь_ мой разум _…_

Брюс делает медленный вдох и принуждает себя говорить спокойно:

— Откуда тебе знать?

Он заставляет себя поднять взгляд. Кларк все еще смотрит на него. Рот Кларка кривится, а глаза полны ярости. Он мог бы заорать на Брюса, он буквально в миллиметре от этого, но только вдруг эта тяга превращается в жесткую бронзовую решимость.

— Потому что я хотел встать перед тобой на колени еще несколько месяцев назад, — тихо говорит он Брюсу. — Но ты же в это не поверишь, да?

Брюсу не нужно говорить. Кларк уже знает ответ, он знал бы его и без их связи, Брюс в этом почему-то уверен.

Он бы не удивился, если бы Кларк рассердился. Даже в том случае, если он и правда влияет на его поведение, а может быть — особенно поэтому. Он уже заставил Кларка накричать на себя однажды, и стоило обо всем догадаться уже тогда, стоило понять, что действия Кларка могут быть вызваны не только передачей эмоций. Брюс был недальновиден, он не понял этого раньше, не понял, каков будет масштаб этой катастрофы. Он подумал, а Кларк сказал вслух, что Степпенвулф не собирался рассиживаться и восхищаться разумом Кларка с почтительного расстояния. Он бы залез внутрь, захватил бы его — так, как это умудрился сделать Брюс, даже не намереваясь.

(Кларк трогал его. Кларк _раздел_ его, хотя и не полностью. Кларк залез в его _кровать_ , черт возьми. Брюс должен был обо всем догадаться, когда Кларк предложил, когда Кларк настоял. Он должен был понять, что что-то не так.

Он должен был знать, что в состоянии только все испортить.)

Кларк вздрагивает, вдруг и всем телом, и его вилка звенит о край тарелки.

— Брюс, — говорит он, вытягивая руку, а потом останавливается и мотает головой. Брюс чувствует что-то, напоминающее… веселье? Горькое, обугленное по краям, но вполне различимое. Кларк и правда смеется мгновение спустя, мягко выдыхает воздух, а потом подносит руки к лицу и трет лоб. — Мне следовало знать.

Следовало знать? Следовало знать что? Что Брюсу нельзя доверять, что он подсознательно воспользуется возможностью…

— Господи, нет, нет, — говорит Кларк вслух и снова вытягивает руки ладонями к Брюсу, будто умоляет: — Господи, Брюс, я не это имел в виду. Просто ты… ты всегда такой…

Он колеблется и оставляет пустое место, которое Брюс не может не начать заполнять сам. Вариантов много: сложный? Принуждающий? Контролирующий…

— _Несчастный_ , — твердо говорит Кларк и снова мотает головой. А потом его лицо смягчается, уголки губ неуверенно приподнимаются, и глаза у него огромные, голубые и безнадежно-уверенные.

— Брюс, — снова говорит он негромко. — Ты всегда такой несчастный.

* * *

Брюс сидит и смотрит на Кларка с той стороны залитого солнцем стола, над идеальной, дымящейся стопкой блинчиков, и молчит.

Не то чтобы ему нужно говорить. Кларк был в его голове добрую часть недели, и сейчас он начинает осознавать, что происходит. Он начинает осознавать много вещей, неясных ему до этого момента.

— Я понимаю, — говорит он Брюсу — и не может не затрясти головой и не рассмеяться, почувствовав немедленно возникшее сомнение. — _Понимаю._ Ты впустил меня к себе, ты должен отдавать себе отчет в том, что я… что я вижу.

Это, конечно, не помогает, и Брюс мрачнеет, на его разум наползают тени, горечь сожаления. Кларк пытается передать ему все свое… все свое _понимание_ , всю честную и глубокую симпатию. Он и _правда_ понимает происходящее на таком глубоком уровне, что места для гнева или раздражения просто не остается. Он чувствует то, что чувствует Брюс, помнит то, что помнит Брюс, он может посмотреть на длинную цепь выборов, действий и последствий, которые привели к тому, что Брюс оказался Брюсом, который будет реагировать именно так именно в этот момент времени.

(Он даже испытывает легкое облегчение. Просто… это и правда не он, дело не в нем. Или, по крайней мере, не так, как он себе это представлял. Брюс боится, ну да, но _не_ его, а _за_ него.

После всего, что они попытались сделать друг с другом, Кларк совсем не ожидал подобной реакции.) 

— Я понимаю, — повторяет Кларк.

Да и как можно не понять? Вся эта боль, все неудачи, смерти, потери, то, как Брюс продолжает нагружать себя, не отпускает — да нет ничего проще, чем понять, как весь этот груз давит на Брюса. Как он измеряет все по нему: плохой исход реален, он знает об этом, и каждый плохой исход добавляется к его ноше. Хороший исход не имеет значения, неважен по сравнению с бесконечными километрами цепи с шаром, которую он тащит за собой.

— Наверное, ты привык. Ты думаешь, что так и _должно_ быть. Но прошлой ночью плохо не было. Прошлой ночью все это вдруг оказалось не проблемой. Ты был счастлив, пускай и недолго, и вот почему ты не доверяешь происходящему. Вот почему, — медленно добавляет Кларк, — ты не доверяешь мне.

Он смотрит на равнодушное лицо Брюса, на прекрасно выстроенную стопку блинчиков. Если бы он пришел сюда и нашел Брюса в любой другой день, если бы он не мог чувствовать ужас Брюса, его тревогу, приглушенное отвращение к самому себе с другой стороны дома, что бы он подумал? Что бы он сделал? Он вдруг наперекор всему рад чертовому материнскому кубу, рад, что заполучил рентгеновское зрение и может видеть сквозь эту стену, как и сквозь любую другую. Когда они встретят Степпенвулфа в следующий раз, Кларк скажет спасибо, а уже потом надерет ему задницу.

Он позволяет яркой, твердой решимости внутри себя перелиться через край, заполнить его до критической отметки, чтобы Брюс не мог притвориться, что ничего не видел. Он наклоняется над столом и негромко говорит:

— Я рад, что ты вернул меня к жизни, Брюс. Я рад, что не остался мертвым, я рад, что у меня все в порядке, что я помог тебе победить Степпенвулфа и спасти мир. Я рад, что мы находимся в головах друг у друга, что ты не можешь помешать мне понять тебя. Я _хочу_ быть исключением, которое не следует твоим дурацким правилам. Я _хочу_ быть доказательством того, что ты не прав.

Он сам не знает, чего ждет. Наверное, что Брюс заспорит, почувствует возмущение или нетерпение. Что он использует огромное количество коротких острых слов, чтобы попытаться объяснить Кларку, как тот ошибается.

Но Брюс просто смотрит на него одно долгое мгновение. Он сглатывает, его губы раздвигаются; а потом он снова сжимает рот, так и не сказав ничего, и зажмуривается.

Это все выглядит странно для Брюса, необычно и ранимо, и Кларк тянется через стол — и в тот же момент сокращает дистанцию внутри, — кладет ладонь на твердую линию костяшек Брюса и одновременно понимает, что же не так.

То, что сказал Кларк, — Брюс тоже этого хочет. В этом и проблема.

Кларк издает полусформировавшийся смешок вслух и не отпускает руку Брюса. Вполне уместно, что Брюс забит таким количеством двадцать вторых уловок, что впору удавиться.

— Наверное, ты еще желаешь, чтобы я хотел съесть эти блинчики, — говорит он и ждет, пока Брюс откроет глаза, а потом осторожно улыбается: — Ну и поделом тебе, потому что я хочу.

Брюс смотрит на него.

— Кларк, — говорит он тихо, напряженно. — Ты не можешь…

Он прерывает сам себя, и Кларк точно знает почему, может ясно проследить за каждой нитью в узле, которым затягивает себя Брюс: _ты не можешь хотеть этого всего,_ — только в том случае, если Брюс заставляет его. И боже, какая старая, заезженная колея, какая привычная, рутинная агония: все подозреваемые, никому нельзя верить. Рука Кларкалежит на руке Брюса, но Брюс этого хочет, только и всего. Брюс уже подсел на предательскую радость от доброты Кларка, его терпения, его понимания. Брюс отчаянно жаждет его отсутствия контроля, его прощения, его неизмеримой и щедрой близости. Все это у Брюса есть и всего этого у Брюса нет — в том случае, если Кларк лишь _считает_ , что он дает по доброй воле, ведь, может быть, Брюс контролирует и это тоже, подсознательно принуждает Кларка не верить, что Брюс в ответе за все, несмотря на то, что есть свидетельства обратного…

— Брюс, — прерывает его Кларк, чтобы немножко утихомирить этот девятый вал. — Я знаю, что ты не будешь слушать то, что я скажу прямо сейчас, особенно то, что тебе хочется услышать. Но я не расстроен. Ты вообще ничего со мной не делаешь. Я уже сказал, что все это длится несколько месяцев. Я давно знаю, что хочу тебя. — Кларк мрачно переживает мгновенное внутреннее отрицание Брюсом самой идеи, острое, как лезвие, и снова говорит: — Я все еще хочу тебя, я не переставал этого делать. Ты…

Боже, как просто перестать говорить и позволить Брюсу увидеть. Как он вернулся, как почувствовал глубокое, проникающее до костей понимание — он узнал Брюса, хотя и был наполовину не в себе. Как пытался делать осторожные шаги, пытался дать понять Брюсу, что понимает условия, на которых вернулся из мертвых, что короткая фраза Брюса _«Я не могу сказать, что нет»_ стала нежданной оливковой ветвью, на которую Кларк и не надеялся, какую огромную, непропорциональную радость Кларк почувствовал.

Сначала он думал, что просто хочет нравиться Брюсу. Лига Справедливости только сформировалась — и на три четверти это произошло без участия Кларка. Никто даже не знал, впишется ли он, поможет — или поспособствует ее уничтожению. Но если бы они с Брюсом нашли способ коммуницировать, все это перестало бы быть безнадежным. И только.

Но потом он стал ощущать себя странно. Он стал фиксироваться. Стал замечать каждый раз, когда Брюс касается его, считать мгновения, измерять количество; стал все время смотреть на Брюса, ждать, что это произойдет снова. Стал слушать Брюса всю ночь, лежать в кровати и сортировать звуки ночного Готэма, доносящиеся из-за залива, только чтобы различить тихий шорох подошв на крыше, едва слышный, металлический голос Альфреда по коммуникатору. Наконец он осознал, что происходит, заставил себя отложить все в сторону, потому что глупым было зацикливаться на происходящем. Да только из этого тоже ничего не вышло. Он больше не смог держаться, не мог перестать видеть линии спины Брюса, не мог вытряхнуть из головы быстрый насмешливый взгляд Брюса в свою сторону. Ему приходилось поддаться искушению, когда он лежал один в темноте, сдернуть одеяло, сжать себя рукой и желать…

Где-то далеко Кларк слышит, как у него сбивается дыхание. Все эти образы исходят не от него, он видит поток поспешных ощущений, картинок: рука Брюса на его лице, тянет ближе, кончики пальцев Брюса ведут по изгибу его щеки, там, где у него когда-то шла кровь. И все это вдруг улетает в темноту, в драку, лицо Кларка искажено гневом, его горло — под пальцами Брюса…

…тогда? Так рано?

…тогда, и еще раньше, и господи, Кларк, не смотри на это, ты не должен был увидеть этого…

 _Но я хочу_ , не может сказать Кларк, потому что, конечно, Брюс не послушает.

Кларк моргает, с трудом глотает, и после всего этого кажется невозможным, что они все еще сидят за столом, а посредине остывают блинчики.

У Брюса до сих пор закрыты глаза, а рот искривлен, словно ему больно.

( _Словно._ Ему больно, Кларк это чувствует.)

— Кларк, — очень тихо говорит он.

— Я знаю. Все в порядке, — перебивает Кларк. — Я знаю, что ты сейчас попросишь меня уйти, и я уйду. И это не потому, что ты заставляешь меня, я знаю, что сейчас не могу тебе этого доказать, но просто хочу, чтобы ты помнил об этом потом.

— И запомни еще одну вещь. Я не лгал. Ты не заставляешь меня чувствовать или думать. Ты не заставляешь меня делать то, чего бы я уже не хотел сделать. Так или иначе, я выясню, как заставить тебя понять это. Я скажу тебе еще раз, и тогда ты мне поверишь.

Он уверен в том, что говорит, тверд и основателен, как краеугольный камень. Но Брюс полон столь же твердой решимости не позволить Кларку допустить ошибку, не позволить Кларку погибнуть ради всего этого — да это просто смешно, Кларк бы разозлился, но он знает, насколько Брюс в этом _уверен._

Боже. А еще Брюс каким-то образом думал, что Кларк станет его меньше хотеть после этого. Брюс — бесспорно гений во многом, отдаленно думает Кларк, но еще и полный кретин.

— Обещаю, — тихо говорит он. — Я обещаю. Ты в это поверишь.

Он позволяет себе легко сжать руку Брюса, один раз, а потом использует скорость, свет, воздух и цвет размываются, не позволяя ему наделать глупостей.

Разумеется, он не может по-настоящему отдалиться от Брюса, во всяком случае в вещах, которые действительно важны. Но Метрополис… такое впечатление, что Метрополис _полон_ Брюса, взгляд Кларка цепляется за каждое здание Уэйна на пути от залива до квартиры, Кларк знает, что Брюс был в трех кварталах отсюда в день Блэк Зиро, что он видел Кларка в небе над собой в первый раз, а Кларк даже не

(… _тогда, и еще раньше,_ и про что же он говорил? Конечно, не про первый момент в тот ужасный день, но через сколько? Брюс рассматривал его как угрозу, которую нужно было устранить, ненавидел все то, что Кларк собой символизировал, и все равно думал о руках Кларка на себе, _хотел_ этого…)

знал, не имел ни малейшего понятия, и все это вообще ни капельки не помогает.

Кларк идет к своему зданию, проходит мимо, а потом, чуть за, переходит на бег. Он _бежит,_ потому что на Земле только одно место, куда он хочет попасть, когда не знает, что делать.

Мама совсем не выглядит удивленной — в Канзасе более раннее утро, чем в Готэме, она только заканчивает завтрак снаружи. Она делает глоток, который начала, когда он прибежал, а потом ставит стакан и говорит:

— Привет, милый.

— Привет, ма, — говорит Кларк и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать ее в щеку.

Она кивает головой с улыбкой.

Кларк спрашивает, как дела, как она поживает. Нет, с банком не было никаких проблем, да, она нашла ту последнюю коробку, которая потерялась, когда она снова въезжала в дом. Кларк позволяет себе расслабиться и почувствовать привычный уют утра на ферме. Насладиться тем, как падает свет, запахами, звуками. Он надеется, что чувство комфорта понемногу перетекает к Брюсу.

(Он не может сказать наверняка. Брюс изо всех сил фокусируется на других вещах, вчитывается в сканы и расшифровки переговоров и на полных оборотах игнорирует часть собственного мозга, попавшую на повтор: _Кларк что ты наделал Кларк как можно все исправить Кларк реши эту проблему Кларк ты не можешь ему позволить Кларк…)_

— Кларк. Кларк.

Кларк моргает и поднимает взгляд: мама смотрит на него со сжатыми губами и задранной бровью. Она не отводит взгляд и резко вгоняет ложку в последнюю четвертинку грейпфрута на тарелке, аккуратно взрезает его и говорит:

— Не то чтобы я не была рада тебя видеть, но у меня такое чувство, что что-то тебя беспокоит.

Кларк резко чувствует родство с грейпфрутом.

— Опять проблемы со сном? — осторожно подсказывает мама. — Я знаю, что ты вырвался от того ублюдка целым и невредимым. — Кларк не может не рассмеяться, он рассказывал маме, как зовут Степпенвулфа, но она отказывается использовать имя. С самой России каждый раз он просто « _тот ублюдок_ ». _—_ Но от воспоминаний не так просто избавиться. Не то чтобы это мне тебе рассказывать, дорогой…

— Нет, дело… — Кларк прерывается и проводит рукой по лицу, пытается решить, с чего начать. — Я не все тебе рассказал, ма, случилось… случилось кое-что еще.

Вся эта история звучит просто смешно, и еще смешнее, но и мама уже привыкла к такому от Кларка. Она сидит и слушает обо всем: о материнском кубе, о связи, о том, как они с Брюсом пытались ее игнорировать. О том, как Брюс воображает себе верную стратегию работы с ней, о книгах, операх, отсутствии сна. О парадемонах…

— …и вот так они работают. Чего бы ты ни боялся, они найдут это. Они вытянут это наружу, ты не сможешь думать ни о чем больше. А ты знаешь… — Кларк смотрит на маму, а потом в сторону, и сглатывает. — Ты знаешь, что я всегда боялся остаться в одиночестве.

Мама сжимает его руку.

— Я знаю, — тихо говорит она.

Кларк закрывает глаза.

— Но я не был один, — позволяет себе сказать он. — Мам, я _не был._ Брюс был прямо там. Он пришел за мной, я был… я не мог остаться один. Брюс был со мной. Он _сейчас_ со мной. — И Кларк не знал этого, не позволял себе, но теперь слышит собственные слова и понимает, куда они ведут. — Мне нравится это. Я не хочу, чтобы оно прекращалось. Я _не хочу_ это исправлять. 

— Но Брюс так не считает? — говорит мама спустя мгновение.

Кларк беспомощно фыркает, трет глаза и смотрит на нее, чувствует, как уголки рта приподнимаются чуть насмешливо.

— Он считает, что это вредит мне. Он думает, что понял, как устроена связь, что она что-то со мной делает. — Кларк останавливается на секунду и задумывается, а потом медленно добавляет: — Но даже до этого он думал, что мне повредит, если я дотронусь до него. Если буду рядом.

И какая-то тень вдруг пересекает лицо мамы, и Кларк с трудом сглатывает.

— Ты думаешь, он прав?

— Нет, — мгновенно отвечает мама, — нет, Кларк. — Она кладет теплую, твердую, заботливую руку на его лицо. — Если ты говоришь, что связь тебе помогла, я верю. Что бы это ни было, мне кажется, что оно довольно сложное. Но иногда непростые вещи хороши, иногда они лучше всего. Понимаешь? — Она останавливается и не отводит взгляд, не двигается, пока он не кивает. А потом она наклоняется и уверенно целует его в лоб. — Я просто не могу перестать думать с его точки зрения, милый, и будь я на его месте, если бы я подумала, что врежу тебе только потому, что рядом? Даже самую малость, даже одно мгновение — я бы не смогла этого перенести. — Она мотает головой, закусывает губу, и теперь она держит его за лицо обеими руками, и глаза у нее широкие и мокрые, и Кларк не ждал… — Я бы не смогла этого перенести, — снова шепчет она. — Ты понимаешь? Я бы сделала что угодно, чтобы это остановить.

Кларк закрывает глаза и думает

_(«…ты способен только все испортить, и ты сам об этом знаешь…»_

_«Я и правда все это знаю».)_

_(…Перестать быть Бэтменом. Из-за этого он готов на подобный шаг…)_

_(…если кто-то и сможет простить такое, то ты, правда ведь…)_

он совершенно точно знает, что понял, что именно она имела в виду.

* * *

После того, как Кларк уходит, Брюс заканчивает завтрак. Не то чтобы он чувствовал голод, но блинчики уже готовы, и жалко их выбрасывать, а еще он может сидеть и греться в лучах солнечного света, заполнять разум ощущением, вкусом, а это почти так же хорошо, как совсем ни о чем не думать.

Он чувствует Кларка, но они снова разделены, по крайней мере, сильнее, чем раньше. Если позволить себе полюбопытствовать, он понимает, что знает, где Кларк, может почувствовать слабое сенсорное эхо деревянного поручня под ладонью Кларка, волосы Марты Кент на его — на щеке Кларка, когда она тянется, чтобы обнять его, Кларк…

Перестань, говорит Брюс самому себе. Он спокойно подбирает последний кусочек клубники и думает только о вкусе, о сладости сока, о текстуре ягоды на зубах. Потом он встает и идет вниз.

Он находит, на чем сконцентрироваться. Не имеет значения, на чем именно. Важно только то, что его внимание приковано к этому объекту, что остальные заботы уплывают прочь, что оно мешает ему…

Мешает ему думать о том, что он хочет.

(Как если бы это было возможно. Как если бы он хоть как-то мог себя остановить.

Он думал, что все это не будет иметь значения. Если он будет держать его при себе, закроет внутри, ничего не придется говорить вслух. Ничего не придется делать. Никто бы не узнал. Но сейчас…

Даже если они все исправят до того, как Брюс нанесет Кларку непоправимый вред, Кларк запомнит. Кларк будет помнить то, что видел и чувствовал внутри Брюса, и притворство не поможет.

И Брюс, черт возьми, не должен чувствовать _облегчение…_ )

Брюсу удается быть занятым пару часов, и если половина его разума вьется вокруг Кларка, она делает это по крайней мере относительно тихо.

Он подозревает, что дело в том, что Кларк тоже занят. Это подозрение подкреплено тем фактом, что как только он чувствует, что внимание Кларка вернулось к нему, он пропадает. Слова на экране перед ним просто не способны воззвать к концентрации, когда он чувствует, что Кларк тянется к нему, осторожно и бережно входит в широко раскрытое пустое пространство внутри него.

И Брюс знает, в отдалении, что его тело только что беспомощно вздрогнуло, потому что все как прошлой ночью, он так же чувствовал себя, когда рука Кларка проделала путь на его спину, безудержное, щедрое удовольствие прикосновения. Только вот теперь он знает, что наслаждаться им не надо. Теперь он понимает, почему Кларк все это делает, просто еще один симптом его больного гребаного отчаяния…

Но он вел себя таким образом не только поэтому, правда?

Мысль принадлежит Кларку: она решительная, мягкая, непобедимая. Он делает все с какой-то целью. Этим утром случилось что-то, какой-то разговор с Мартой, и именно он привел его сюда, к Брюсу

(…и не то чтобы Брюс пытался подслушать, но « _я бы не смогла этого перенести_ , я _бы сделала что угодно, чтобы это остановить»_ тихо крутится на повторе где-то в голове у Кларка…)

чтобы найти что-то. Но что?

У Брюса подготовлены все аргументы, которые Кларк не позволил ему произнести вслух этим утром. Чистые, сверкающие линии и углы логики сверху и тени, которые они отбрасывают, внизу, они сплетаются, в темную и липкую топь вины, самозапретов и отчаяния, но Кларк поднимает их, только чтобы осторожно отложить в сторону. Он ищет не это. И сейчас Брюс понимает причину: это было сегодняшним утром. А Брюс пытался оттолкнуть его, не дать приблизиться, в течение куда более долгого времени.

И ведь Брюс носится со своей теорией про Степпенвулфа, про природу связи, не только потому, что есть какие-то улики, а потому, что она _уместна._ Потому что она вполне понятна ему на другом уровне, потому что она обязана нести в себе неотъемлемый вред…

Кларк ошеломлен тем, как быстро Брюс соглашается с этой идеей. Кларк даже не скрывает свои чувства. Его ошарашенность почти очаровательна в своей безыскусной искренности. И конечно, Кларк видит, как Брюс на нее реагирует, удивляется еще сильнее — но кого он обманывает? Первая, нутряная реакция Брюса на само существование Кларка стала попыткой его убить. Конечно, она сопровождалась мыслями о том, чтобы прижать его к чему-нибудь и выебать, как им обоим теперь очень хорошо известно. Неужели ему каким-то образом удалось _не_ проассоциировать Брюса с неспровоцированным непропорциональным насилием с неожиданной стороны? Что во всем их знакомстве на данный момент дало Кларку впечатление, что Брюс каким-то образом предрасположен облегчать боль, а не вызывать ее?

Кларк может хмуриться, а может и не хмуриться на самом деле. Но чувство, вызывающее нахмуренность, звучит с его стороны четко и ясно. Что? Почему ты так думаешь? Первая, нутряная реакция Брюса на само существование Кларка сформировалась, когда Кларк влетел в Метрополис из ниоткуда, полностью провалился в миссии остановить обвал сотни небоскребов, а потом убил кого-то.

(…Ломается шея. Брюс знает звук, но никогда не _чувствовал_ такого, рывок и треск…)

Как _Брюсу_ удалось _не_ проассоциировать Кларка с неспровоцированным непропорциональным насилием, с болью, со смертью?

Потому что…

(и Брюс вдруг начинает теряться в словах, пытается нащупать другой способ объяснить, так, чтобы заставить Кларка понять, потому что это все имеет смысл, имеет, это — это факт, неоспоримый, фундаментальный, _истина)_

Кларк лучше. Кларк… Кларк _лучше._ Кларк добрый, щедрый, благородный. Это даже не намеренно с его стороны. Кларк не думает, Кларк действует по наитию — и источает свою хорошесть. Это просто… _просто_ он. Он светится, сияет.

Он свет. Яркое тепло в огромном темном месте.

(Брюс умудрился не сказать это вслух Диане несколько дней назад. Но с Кларком не имеет значения, произнес он фразу или нет.)

И конечно, это все имеет несколько естественных следствий. Ожидаемо. Но Кларк… Кларк роется в них с неожиданной решимостью, с усталостью, с чем-то, что напоминает ужас. Как будто что-то его отвратило, как будто для него не имеет смысла совершенно разумное заключение: кто-то подобный ему не найдет ценности или значимости в Брюсе.

Не составляет никакого труда разложить все перед Кларком, чтобы тот сам все понял. Не то чтобы Брюс не может ничего предложить Лиге Справедливости. Если бы это было так, Брюс уже давно бы удалился из их рядов. Не то чтобы Брюс не может быть полезным или играть значимую роль как коллега Кларка, как его партнер по команде или даже как друг. Но совершенно нереалистично пытаться двигаться дальше. У Брюса простой и четкий список вещей, которые могут быть нужны, могут понадобиться Кларку.

Брюс никогда бы ни о чем не заикнулся. Он никогда бы ничего не сделал. Облегчение при мысли о том, что Кларк знает, подобно двустороннему лезвию: да, после этого притворство не сработает, но очевидный дискомфорт Кларка по поводу Брюса будет, по-видимому, тяжелым грузом для них обоих, когда связующий эффект иссякнет. Брюсу в какой-то момент придется возобновить попытки и делать вид так долго, что Кларку придется предположить, что он закрыл для себя эту тему. Кларк даже может задаться вопросом, и Брюсу придется быть готовым, посмотреть на него с приятным и дружелюбным выражением лица, улыбнуться, сказать: _«Конечно, Кларк, не волнуйся, речь никогда и не шла о чем-то серьезном…»_

…нет. _Нет._ Нет, Брюс, такого никогда не будет. Ты что, смеешься надо мной?

Это не проблема, Кларк…

Это не… да что за чушь? Лицемер _хренов,_ и мысль-образ Кларка состоит сразу из полдюжины вещей: он в гневе, он удивлен, он фрустрирован, ему больно, и через все это течет прозрачная мягкая печаль. Она претерпевает метаморфозу, как и многое другое, вступая в контакт с алхимическим чудом Кларка Кента, превращается в медленно расцветающий свет, твердую решимость. Этого никогда не произойдет, понял? Даже когда все закончится, я… я никогда не оставлю тебя одного. Я не позволю тебе остаться в одиночестве.

Брюс зажмуривается и даже не пытается помешать Кларку чувствовать, как его заполняет горькое отчаяние. Конечно, Кларк так говорит сейчас. Конечно, именно это Кларк чувствует.

Именно этого Брюс и хотел.

Звенит колокольчик. Брюс моргает и тянется к телефону, лежащему на столе. Кларк все еще рядом, видит его глазами. Брюс читает сообщение от Виктора.

_Думаю, на этот раз мы их поймали. Знакомо?_

Координаты и правда выглядят знакомо, понимает Брюс, и Кларк молчаливо его поддерживает. Спустя секунду телефон снова звенит. Добавка от Барри: карта Северного полушария с ярко-красными стрелками, распростертыми от точки в Тихом океане, неподалеку от западного побережья США, до Канады, Исландии, России.

 _E.T., ЗВОНИ ДОМОЙ,_ добавляет Барри секунду спустя, и яркая вспышка веселья Кларка, громкая, как смех, заставляет уголок рта Брюса дернуться.

На этот раз Кларк прибывает к ангару вместе со всеми, а не летит в одиночестве. Брюс понимает, что они уже некоторое время не были вместе с Лигой. Это трудно запомнить, потому что по их меркам они вместе каждый миг, начиная со Степпенвулфа. Но в прошлый раз случился Саскачеван, не лучшая история, и…

И никто не знает, что произошло после. Брюс даже не сразу понимает, почему Барри пялится на него с такой тревогой как раз за мгновение до того, как появляется Кларк, почему Диана и Артур бросают на него практически идентичные твердые взгляды, почему Виктор очень обыденным образом понемногу гасит костюм, будто только что провел быструю диагностику.

Но Брюс и Кларк совсем не расходятся в оценках происходящего. Его осознание передается Кларку, и Кларк ухмыляется, заходя на посадку. Он хлопает Барри по плечу и говорит вслух:

— Да все в порядке, все у нас нормально.

… ну за исключением того факта, что ты упертый придурок, который считает, что знает все на свете, но я думаю, им и так об этом известно…

Брюс фыркает и мотает головой, а Барри переводит взгляд с него на Кларка и обратно и начинает улыбаться.

— Да?

— Да, — говорит Брюс.

Потому что в каком-то смысле именно так дело и обстоит. Кларка все еще волнуют убеждения Брюса. Убеждения Брюса все еще непогрешимы, и еще он слегка презирает собственное подсознание.

(Он знает, что прав по поводу происходящего — но в то же время не может удержаться и заставляет Кларка настаивать на том, что ошибается? Боже, да как можно быть таким бесстыжим?)

Но приоритеты их связи вроде бы не так сильно влияют на поведение Кларка. Даже если Брюс волнуется об этом, Кларк ведь навещал маму сегодня утром. Если уж Марта Кент не заметила ничего такого, тогда Кларк точно не отклоняется от своего нормального поведения, по меньшей мере в областях, не относящихся к Брюсу.

(Брюс никогда не хотел, чтобы Кларк вдруг стал искусственно податливым, бездумно покорным, никогда не хотел, чтобы Кларк был кем-то, кроме себя самого. Да вот только в одном важном аспекте Кларк не может хотеть Брюса правдоподобно, так, как Брюс беспомощно этого желает…)

Мягкое прикосновение руки привлекает внимание Брюса. Физически его никто не касался: он поднимает глаза и видит, что Кларк на другом конце Фокса, молча на него смотрит. Сейчас они понимают друг друга, пускай и не соглашаются. Они понимают друг друга лучше, чем кто бы то ни было понимал их когда-либо или поймет, и это ощущение так и останется уникальным.

Барри оказался прав: парадемоны, подчиняясь оставшимся без хозяина инстинктам роя, отправились в единственное знакомое им место на Земле. Брюс должен был догадаться раньше. Он смотрит на все сверху: обширная центральная структура, в которой они сражались со Степпенвулфом, изгибы и арки этих похожих на лозу ветвей… Сходство поразительно. Парадемоны строили башню в Саскачеване, стаскивали к ней груды хлама в Исландии — в попытке воссоздать этот пейзаж, в попытке почувствовать себя как дома.

Наблюдение вдруг вызывает легкую боль у Кларка, и Брюс смотрит на него и поднимает бровь. Просто… смешно, решает Кларк, возвращая взгляд. Что не так с Землей, ведь каждый новый отряд пришельцев прилетает и тут же решает переделать ее на свой лад? Кларку она нравится как есть, черт возьми. Ей не нужно становиться лучше для него лично. Брюс никак не может упустить второе значение, сужает глаза, а Кларк принимает мягкое и невинное выражение лица и смотрит в другую сторону.

И так… так продолжается дальше. Фокс встает на позицию под ничем не обремененным управлением Виктора, Брюс выпрыгивает наружу, рассматривая различные тактические подходы, и Кларк все равно с ним. Кларк слушает, смотрит, понимает, почему Брюс хотел подобраться поближе к основному сооружению, хотел за что-то зацепиться, молчаливо предлагает подбросить Брюса в воздух, если это поможет…

Образ результатов в голове Кларка заставляет Брюса ухмыльнуться, даже пока он крутится вбок, чтобы уйти от удара парадемона, и переворачивается, чтобы нанести свой. А потом вспышка из глаз Кларка сбивает еще одного, подбиравшегося к спине Брюса, а Брюспопросить о помощи не успел. Все это… все это _просто,_ все становится проще. Кларк может видеть и слышать очень много, может реагировать очень быстро; они соединены так идеально, с того момента, как позволили себе это сделать, что Брюс может… может почти покинуть себя, позволить своему телу мгновение бездействовать, чтобы привлечь внимание Кларка к двум парадемонам, собирающимся напасть на Артура сверху, чтобы помочь ему решить, как и что делать, и все равно успеть к себе в голову вовремя и увидеть, как Кларк расплывается в воздухе.

Этого почти достаточно, чтобы отвлечь Брюса от их настоящей цели.

До тех пор, конечно, пока не вспыхивает свет и Виктор не кричит:

— Он здесь!

Куб. Брюс поворачивает голову, не думая, но смотрит глазами Кларка: Кларк уже ищет его своим зрением, и да, он тут. В центральном сооружении, куда все кубы однажды были перенесены по настоянию Степпенвулфа. Возможно, часть этого приказа до сих пор довлеет над парадемонами. Вот он, идеальный куб, странно скромный в размерах. Сомнений нет никаких.

Виктор вытягивает руку, и его броня заливается светом, он устанавливает удаленное соединение. Барри смотрит на него, оценивает сторону, в которую он повернут, и исчезает. Наверное, все достигается методом проб и ошибок, но когда Брюс использует собственное зрение, не проходит и доли секунды, а Барри уже вернулся, и материнский куб надежно сжат в его руках.

— Ого, — говорит он, — а они не такие тяжелые, какими кажутся. Ой, а ничего, что я его держу, да? Я ведь не взорву голову Супермена или…

— Ты не взорвешь голову Супермена, — ровно соглашается Виктор и слегка гасит огни.

— Отлично! Потому что я точно не хочу быть тем чуваком, который заставил голову Супермена взорваться, — признается Барри. — Хотя, ну, теперь у нас есть куб, и мы, наверное, сможем собрать его по частям. Снова. Но…

— Нам нужно доставить его в Бэтпещеру, — Брюс слышит собственный голос.

Все это разумно. Куб сияет знакомыми паттернами, но его стороны закрыты, они не двигаются. Им придется вернуть его в то состояние, в котором он был, когда связь сформировалась? Или выключить его? Или, чтобы разрушить то, что он создал, понадобится совершенно иная процедура?

Барри мгновение колеблется, а потом смотрит на него. Брюс не тянется к кубу.

— Есть, босс, — говорит Барри, кивая головой, а потом исчезает, оставляя за собой слабый запах озона.

Кларк все еще стоит рядом. Брюс не смотрит на него, поворачивая к Фоксу.

(Не то чтобы все это так или иначе имело значение. Кларк — неизбежно — с ним рядом и так.)

* * *

На пути обратно Кларк тихо стоит на палубе Фокса и старается не смотреть на материнский куб.

Хорошо, что им удалось его выследить, вырвать из рук парадемонов, забрать до возвращения Степпенвулфа, это важно само по себе. Даже если бы они больше ничего не хотели с ним сделать.

Просто Кларк и правда ничего больше не хочет с ним делать. Он вздыхает и трет лицо, а потом ловит встревоженный взгляд Барри и умудряется прилепить к губам улыбку, и Барри отводит взгляд.

Он сказал маме правду. Да, вся эта ситуация странная и сложная, она вызвала кучу проблем, но…

Но иногда непростые вещи хороши, иногда непростые вещи лучше всего. Связь стала для Кларка важнее, чем он предполагал, и последнее, что он хочет, — избавиться от нее. Даже если не брать в расчет то, как она помогла ему понять Брюса, все то, что он узнал от нее, Кларк просто хочет взять ее и не отпускать из эгоистичного _желания,_ инфантильного стремления.

(Он всегда был странный. Он всегда выделялся. Ему не нужно было понимать, почему он такой, чтобы знать, что это нужно хранить в секрете, что ему нужно постоянно слегка сдерживаться. Даже с Лоис… старые привычки не умирают. Он был загнан, закрыт внутри себя самого так долго. Он не знал, что можно по-другому.

Но потом Брюс оказался там внутри вместе с ним, и он не понимал, как сильно в этом нуждается, пока все не случилось, он не знал, как ему _понравится_ , пока все не случилось, и раз уж все случилось, он не хочет, чтобы оно прекращалось…)

Но это не будет правильным. Это не будет справедливым. Он не может заставить Брюса быть с ним, если Брюс этого не хочет. Брюс все еще рассматривает их ситуацию как проблему, которая нуждается в решении, и теперь у них оно есть. Вот и все.

Он закрывает глаза и не открывает их, пока Фокс не становится на место в ангаре.

Мгновение никто не двигается, даже Барри остается на месте, хотя Кларк слышит его сердце — отчетливое и быстрое, как у кролика. А потом Виктор мягко спрашивает:

— Я вам нужен, мне остаться?

Кларк поднимает голову и встречается взглядом с Брюсом, стоящим на другом конце палубы.

— Нет, — отвечает Брюс и смотрит прочь, кивает Виктору. — Посмотрим, насколько нам удастся продвинуться самим.

— Окей, — говорит Барри, а потом пялится на куб в своих руках. Перед полетом он посмотрел на Брюса и на палубу и явно решил, что не стоит бросать куб на милость гравитации, чтобы тот везде валялся, а то Бэтмен не одобрил бы. — Я тогда пристрою его куда-нибудь в подходящее место. — Он моргает в воздухе и исчезает, снова появляется, уже без куба; тот стоит на полу ангара в нескольких метрах от Фокса. — Ну, гм. Удачи?

— Спасибо, — говорит Кларк, не отводя взгляда от Брюса.

Артур хлопает Брюса по плечу, и Кларк чувствует силу удара.

— Попробуй не делать ничего глупого, — негромко говорит он Брюсу, а потом бросает взгляд на Кларка, долго смотрит на него, и кивает с ошеломляющей серьезностью.

Диана стоит ближе к Кларку, чем к Брюсу, и не говорит ни слова никому из них, только касается тыльной стороны ладони Кларка, проходя мимо, и улыбается ему, не широко, но ярко, и Кларк вдруг начинает увереннее держаться на ногах. А Брюс…

Брюс просто смотрит на него, а потом в сторону, молчит. Мрачная уверенность внутри него похожа на горькую желчь в горле Кларка: это должно случиться, _должно_ , и нет никакого света в конце тоннеля. Еще один груз на плечи Брюса, еще одно последствие, которое надо будет вынести.

— Десять минут? — говорит вслух Кларк, чтобы не спорить.

На снятие костюма у Брюса не уйдет десяти минут, разве только он захочет раздеваться медленно. Но он просто кивает и уходит прочь.

Дело в том, что…

Дело в том, что сказать нечего.

У Кларка уходит где-то пятнадцать секунд на то, чтобы выбраться из собственного костюма, перелететь через залив и обратно, а потом он сидит в Бэтпещере и смотрит на материнский куб. Он сомкнул ладони, опер руки на колени, и это длится девять минут и сорок пять секунд. Ему кажется, что надо что-то сделать, но… дело в том, что не осталось никаких аргументов, он не может ничего сказать Брюсу, ему даже не нужно время, потому что он не может ничего придумать. Брюс и так все знает — или узнает в тот момент, когда начнет искать ответы. Он просто не будет ничего слушать, потому что он думает, что Кларк сам не свой, под его влиянием.

Кларк долго, медленно выдыхает и трет глаза.

Боже. Ему не следует так сильно ненавидеть саму идею. Он прожил больше тридцати вполне достойных лет жизни — и не был ни с кем соединен ментально или эмоционально. Он едва привык к этому состоянию, он сможет привыкнуть жить без него. Совсем скоро он, наверное, и не вспомнит, каково это было. Да и что в этом такого замечательного? Сплошная морока. Он чувствовал всю усталость Брюса, его иррациональный гнев, ему приходилось мириться с его упрямством, с его паранойей, да еще сложно забыть приятный бонус — возможность активно не соглашаться с Брюсом двадцать четыре на семь, а не только при разговоре с ним.

Устранение связи просто вернет вещи в свое русло. Сама мысль о том, что его разум снова будет принадлежать только ему, должна радовать. Люди не предназначены для того, чтобы… делиться таким образом, чтобы воспринимать, понимать и принимать кого-то еще целиком, чтобы быть понятыми, воспринятыми и принятыми в свою очередь. Он должен быть рад, что снова будет самим собой, отдельной личностью. Он не должен воспринимать это как срок в тюрьме, как камеру одиночного заключения, ловушку внутри темного пространства в своей голове, где никто не может его услышать…

(…бесконечность отказов, отвергнутость, пустота без света и звука…)

— Кларк, — тихо говорит Брюс, и Кларк вздрагивает, встает и быстро вытирает мокрое лицо. Должно быть, Брюс почувствовал все это, но через мгновение ничто не будет иметь значения.

Ничто и не имеет значения. Потому что сама суть происходящего проста: если связь останется, Брюс никогда не будет ему доверять. Брюс никогда не поверит, что Кларк действует по своей доброй воле, что Брюс не причиняет ему никакого вреда. А Кларк просто не может этого допустить.

_Не может._

Он откашливается, сжимает зубы и делает шаг к столу. Материнский куб стоит посредине — и выглядит обманчиво обычным, только иногда крошечные искорки пробегают по его краям то тут, то там, и Кларк протягивает руку. Куб открывается. Металл сдвигается и едет, изящные фракталы перестраиваются, и изнутри льется свет. Все выглядит, как в прошлый раз, но процесс, наверное, окажется немного более приятным, учитывая, что Кларк не распят на копьях.

— Так если я… позволю ему меня увидеть, — говорит Кларк вслух, — и попрошу его, этого будет достаточно?

Брюс молчит.

Кларк не хочет на него смотреть. Но когда он тянется к нему внутри, минуя водоворот собственных чувств, он находит нечто бессмысленное.

Кларк моргает и все-таки смотрит, и Брюс смотрит на него в ответ: рот приоткрыт, глаза распахнуты, брови слегка опустились, начали хмуриться.

И вдруг Кларк понимает.

— Ты хотел, чтобы я отказался.

Брюс закрывает рот и сглатывает. Не то чтобы он этого хотел, ну или по меньшей мере все не так просто. Он ожидал отказа. Он был готов к нему, он был готов, со всем усталым отчаянием в сердце, работать с ним. Потому что он знал, что связь надо разорвать, он все время приводил аргументы, почему это необходимо сделать, и все же внутри себя, глубоко, бессловесно, жадно, он не хотел, чтобы это случилось. И как это все могло прорваться на свет? Конечно, через Кларка. Именно так связь, видимо, и работает. Все указывает на Кларка. Кларк всегда исполняет самые эгоистичные желания Брюса, он делает…

…что? Кларк резко смеется вслух, и это звучит странно в тишине комнаты. Что? Он трогает Брюса? Спит в его кровати? Снимает его галстук? Заботится о нем? Брюсу _не нужно_ управлять разумом Кларка, чтобы получить все эти вещи, Кларк и так их делает, по меньшей мере те, что ему позволены, и он делал бы остальное тысячу раз в день, если бы только знал, что Брюс этого хочет.

Снаружи Брюс зажмуривается и трясет головой, выбрасывает вперед руку в инстинктивном, резком отрицании: _нет._ Нет, перестань, пожалуйста, перестань говорить это, я забуду…

…Брюс…

…я забуду, что это неправда. Я не как ты, ты не можешь мне доверять. Я позволю себе притвориться…

И Кларк не просто видит или слышит, он чувствует это, на каждом возможном уровне: сталкивающиеся определенности, взаимное противоречие. Потому что Брюс _уверен,_ что это неправильно, что он не может коснуться Кларка и не оставить грязного потека, настолько сильно, насколько он уверен в том, что Кларк не может, _не может_ чувствовать то, что чувствует, по своей воле. Именно связь _несет_ ответственность за поведение Кларка, только так можно примирить действия Кларка и реальность. Да только если это правда, тогда Кларк отказался бы, не согласился бы, что это все нужно остановить…

…именно потому, что Брюс отчаянно не хочет потерять это. Кларк снова беспомощно смеется, и у него жжет глаза, потому что ну конечно Брюс настолько же безнадежно странный, как он сам. Разумеется, Брюс сдвинут ровно настолько и ровно так же, как Кларк, чтобы получать удовольствие от связи. Они даже поделились этим, в кровати Брюса, сколько лжи им приходится говорить, какое облегчение — потерять возможность это делать. Кларк просто не понял, насколько далеко это все зашло.

Но вообще, Брюс никогда не соглашался на меньшее, он никогда не собирался уступать Супермену, разве не так?

— Брюс, — произносит Кларк вслух, хрипло и неровно.

— Нет. Нет, Кларк, не…

— Брюс, _пожалуйста_ , — говорит Кларк. Он по-прежнему тянется к кубу. Он поворачивается, двигается, вытягивает руку в сторону Брюса, осмеливается взять его за запястье, чувствует, как Брюс вздрагивает, внутри, снаружи, везде. — Пожалуйста, просто позволь мне…

Потому что Брюс — из чистого отчаянного рефлекса — ищет стратагемы, тактики. Сказать что-нибудь ужасное, сделать что-нибудь жестокое — оскорбить маму (но Кларк будет знать, что он ничего такого не имеет в виду), ударить Кларка (но он просто сломает себе руку), найти старое-доброе копье с криптонитом (он забрал его после Думсдея, не мог позволить, чтобы кто-то другой его нашел; конечно Кларк вообще не может доверять такому человеку, как Брюс, но он просто должен был знать, что никто не сможет снова ему навредить); что-нибудь, _что-нибудь_ , чтобы Кларк перестал смотреть на него так…

…как, Брюс? Как? Как я на тебя смотрю?

…вот _так,_ черт бы тебя побрал. Твое лицо, твои _глаза,_ я не могу этого переносить. Ты думаешь, что хочешь меня? Отлично, вперед, выеби меня, чтобы больше не мучиться, но не пытайся сказать мне, что ты…

…что я…

…ты _не можешь_ …

…Брюс…

И вдруг они больше не стоят на месте, их захватила головокружительный, горячий водоворот. Воспоминание принадлежит Брюсу, но все-таки мысли — Кларка. Как они были вместе той ночью, пока он засыпал и просыпался. Как это было — лежать с ним рядом, проснуться утром и подумать о том, чтобы поцеловать его, вывернуться из-под его рук в этой залитой солнцем кровати, вжать его в матрас, услышать, как он смеется.

Кларк понимает, что где-то в отдалении он тяжело дышит, вдыхает воздух, что его сердце стучит набатом, хотя они еще не трогают друг друга, только рука Кларка лежит на запястье Брюса.

— Брюс, — говорит он.

Он говорит это своим ртом, своим голосом, всей своей сутью, протягивает руки к Брюсу в тот же момент, как двигается к Брюсу внутри — из чистой эгоистичной радости ощущения того, как внутри Брюса вспыхивает розово-золотой, подобный восходу солнца свет, когда Кларк наконец, наконец целует его.

…Брюс, люблю; люблю, люблю…

* * *

Брюс замирает подо ртом Кларка, под его руками. Это, конечно, неправильная реакция, он должен оттолкнуть Кларка, он не должен позволить этому…

Кларк издает рваный звук где-то в горле, поднимает руку, чтобы положить ее с некоторой неуверенностью на линию челюсти Брюса. Он состоит из дикой смеси вещей, он факел иррациональной радости, которой почти хватает, чтобы преодолеть робкое отчаяние, больную, гнетущую неуверенность. Он знает, что Брюс думает о том, чтобы оттолкнуть его, заставить его остановиться. Он привычно готов.

(…потому что с ним всегда все так и работает, для Кларка всегда есть цена. Он всегда должен доказывать что-то, убивать, умирать, истекать кровью — всегда есть _что-то_ , всегда, он никогда не получает то, что хочет, не заплатив. Ему надо было быть готовым расстаться с самого начала. Ему с самого начала пришлось бы стоять здесь и просить куб вырвать из себя с корнями лучшее, что с ним случалось, только чтобы Брюс его послушал…)

Брюс зажмуривается и не двигается. Не то чтобы он хотел это потерять. Не то чтобы он когда-то будет сожалеть о том, что завладел воспоминанием о том, каково это, когда рот Кларка касается его рта, когда пальцы Кларка мягко трут его щеку, когда вся теплая сила Кларка так близко прижата к нему. Но он… он не может примириться с тем… это _невозможно_ , Кларк не может…

— Брюс.

Брюс моргает — и все его поле зрения занимает расплывчатое лицо Кларка, полусфокусированная спинка носа, кадр от скулы до челюсти, мягкий изгиб… Кларк _улыбается_ ему?

(Странно, что он не заметил, что Кларк перестал его целовать. Но ведь Кларк внутри такой же, какой он был, когда целовал Брюса. Как будто нет никакой разницы, где он и что делает, как будто…

…как будто это может _продлиться_ …)

— Брюс, — снова говорит Кларк, почти ему в рот, а потом его теплая, уверенная рука скользит назад, так, чтобы обвить шею Брюса сзади, наклонить его голову и упереться лбом в его лоб. — Я знаю, что ты будешь шокирован услышанным, но мне придется это сказать. Ты слишком много думаешь.

И Брюс не может не издать горький тихий смешок, хотя он понимает, что это не шутка. Кларк произносит это с насмешливой любовью, теплотой, пониманием, грустью. С идеальным осознанием того, что и почему Брюс думает, того, почему для него так сложно позволить этому случиться. Он _должен был_ заставить Кларка сделать это, все остальное лишено смысла…

…но он же сам думал, что Кларк остался собой в любом другом смысле слова? Кларк проводит пальцами по линии челюсти Брюса и в то же время достает воспоминание, момент, когда Брюс признал, что его влияние не может быть таким уж катастрофическим, если Марта ничего не заметила.

Это ничего не опровергает. Не может использоваться для вывода.

Но и ничего не доказывает, настаивает Кларк, прижимаясь ближе, пылая сильнее. Лед голубого оттенка и гневный красный свет, и когда это сотня метров льда останавливала Супермена? Давай начнем с малого. Я показывал тебе — разве не так? — сколько я думал об этом. То воспоминание, ты даже не рассмотрел его как возможность. Ты никогда не представлял себе, как я лежу ночью без сна и желаю тебя. Ты бы не смог мне этого внушить…

…и Брюс вздрагивает, почти вырываясь из хватки Кларка, как будто неискренне пытается сбежать от неизбежного вывода, потому что — нет, он такого не делал. Он никогда бы не позволил себе. Он не может этого отрицать и не может притворяться. Кларк уже знает.

Сильная волна настойчивости Кларка ловит Брюса, сметает его с ног, и это не просто настойчивость, это еще и отчаяние. Кларк _хочет_ , чтобы Брюс поверил, хочет так сильно, что ему больно, и Брюс никогда бы не мог представить и этого. И на одно короткое мгновение…

…если бы это и вправду было возможным…

Брюс слышит, что резко и коротко выдыхает. Его руки висели в воздухе, остановленные силой воли, вытянутые в сторону Кларка, они не касались его; но теперь он позволяет себе притянуть Кларка ближе, взять его за челюсть и повернуть, поймать этот щедрый рот и провести зубами по мягкой приоткрытой нижней губе.

Кларк коротко стонет и движется рядом с ним, внутри и снаружи, и на короткий момент Брюс не может сказать, где чьи ощущения. Волна восторга, яркое горячее желание, надежда, удовольствие и застенчивая радость присутствуют точно так же, как осязаемые линии бедер Кларка рядом с его бедрами, они сталкиваются коленями, а пальцы Кларка путаются в волосах Брюса.

Так ты мне веришь?

Брюс безнадежно сжимается, чувствует, что твердеют его ладони, и боже, он _хочет_ избавиться от ощущения, что даже сейчас Кларк исчезает, сыплется песком между его пальцев…

Нет. Ответ невозможно пропустить, он весь в нем, весь его разум наполнен до краев этим ответом, но он звучит мягко, как вздох, даже для него самого. Вряд ли можно назвать его громогласной выжженной заповедью — которой он и должен быть.

Но ты хочешь. Ты _хочешь_ верить, и Кларк улыбается в рот Брюсу, смеется, так внезапно, что на мгновение Брюс лижет яркую линию его зубов.

— Все в порядке, — говорит Кларк вслух, нежно, не убирает рук и целует Брюса в щеку, раз, другой. — Все порядке, слышишь? Все в порядке.

Брюс сглатывает и держится за него, и не говорит ему, что он неправ.

* * *

Кларк не заставляет их идти по лестнице быстрее.

В глубине души Брюс благодарен ему. Это дает ему немного времени — чтобы понять, как разрешить всему случиться, как позволить чему-то непостижимому, из категории нонсенс, вести себя дальше, не прижимать это нечто к лабораторному стеклу и не заставлять его объясняться до полного умопомрачения.

(Причины, следствия, цепочки событий, соединяющие одно с другим, каждый индивидуальный фактор эти линий… Так опасно не знать, что они из себя представляют, позволить им остаться непознанными, неопределенными, оставить всякую надежду на то, чтобы контролировать исход…)

Первые несколько раз, когда Кларк ловит его на пролете и притягивает ближе, Брюсу приходиться сражаться, чтобы не стесняться его рук, его губ, незнакомого яркого, горячего ощущения, которое заливает его изнутри. Но вместе с ним он чувствует и другое.

Кларк тоже боится. Он боится просить слишком многого, боится _быть_ слишком, хотеть больше, чем следует ожидать, быть чересчур пришельцем, чересчур сильно нуждаться, пребывать в слишком сильном отчаянии — и он не хочет, чтобы Брюс знал обо всем этом, не хочет взваливать на его плечи эту обузу, но все равно никак не может перестать шептать Брюсу об этом.

Все это только заставляет Брюса сильнее его целовать. К тому моменту, когда они достигают дома, они перестают отстраняться друг от друга, спотыкаются по ступенькам, жадно засунув руки друг другу под рубашки, рты у них горят, а губы припухли. Брюс тянет за ремень Кларка, высвобождает его, и пряжка протестующе бряцает, а Кларк резко выдыхает в его рот, а потом быстро начинает сосать его язык, вытягивает неровный звук откуда-то из глотки Брюса.

И блядь, это ведь еще язык Кларка, глотка Кларка — ремень Брюса, чья-то рука кружит у прогиба чьей-то поясницы, и черт побери, если Брюс знает, что кому принадлежит. Между ними выстраивается дикая, непредсказуемая электрическая дуга, они трогают и ощущают прикосновение так одновременно, бессловесно импровизируя мгновенные совместные решения и чувства; Брюс напрягает бедра, или же он напрягает бедра Кларка, или Кларк напрягает свои собственные бедра, а Брюс просто это чувствует, и в воздух летят пуговицы — на этот раз Брюсовы, почти наверняка, но это он разорвал собственную рубашку или это сделал Кларк? Рука ведет по голой груди, или сжимается на талии, или и то, и другое сразу, а потом кто-то ныряет под ремень, пальцы прикасаются к горячей влажной коже, сжимаются на члене, и они оба вскрикивают…

Интенсивность происходящего неописуема. Брюс не может _сдерживать_ это все, свое возбуждение и возбуждение Кларка одновременно, пылающий двойной свет, заливающий все, переливается и блестит. Он — _они_ _—_ сжимают содрогающиеся пальцы, зажмуривают глаза — и теряются.

Он не знает, сколько времени занимает процесс возвращения в свое тело. Он моргает и видит, что Кларк смотрит на него с расстояния в несколько сантиметров, залитый румянцем, несфокусированный. Он только начинает смущенно улыбаться, и у одного уголка его рта появляется ямочка.

— Боже, Брюс, — говорит он — и смотрит горячо и темно, а потом переводит взгляд вниз и смеется.

Они в полном беспорядке. На самом деле, на пол полетели пуговицы Брюса; его костюмная рубашка все еще висит на одном плече и наполовину снята со второго, и у него есть смутное сенсорное воспоминание, как он поставил по крайней мере два засоса на ключице, но… должно быть, это с ним провернул Кларк. Рубашка Кларка тоже еще на нем, она задрана и смята так, что видна грудь, джинсы расстегнуты, и выглядит это все как лучшее в мире порно: член у него красный, влажный и все еще стоит у самого живота, хотя рука Брюса липкая из-за очевидного свидетельства, что оргазм был по крайней мере наполовину и его тоже. Наполовину он принадлежал Брюсу, потому что он вполне это чувствует, в так и не расстегнутых брюках влажно и не очень комфортно…

— А давай мы попробуем еще раз, — тихо говорит Кларк, — и на этот раз я все-таки сниму с тебя штаны?

Брюс смотрит вниз и позволяет взгляду в прогулочном темпе забраться наверх — и боже, он чувствует все, как чувствует все Кларк, они оба беспомощно содрогаются. Он ощущает импульс за мгновение до того, как Кларк ему поддается — ловит запястье Брюса, поднимает его мокрую руку, засовывает язык между пальцев и _лижет…_

Такого точно не может быть, у Брюса не может стоять, но стоит. Во всяком случае, он _чувствует_ себя так, будто у него стоит, но наверное, дело в Кларке с его криптонской выносливостью, и, видимо, Кларк думает с кружащейся головой о полузабытом чувстве пола под коленями, о взгляде снизу вверх на Брюса. Но именно Брюс падает на колени и хрипло, с желанием стонет.

Как только его колени касаются пола, Кларк уже собирается его поднимать, но Брюс склоняется без колебаний, а потом Кларк стонет от ощущения объемного горячего веса на языке — на языке Брюса — боже…

Этого слишком много, _слишком много_ , и Брюс уже наполовину в голове Кларка, резко вжимает бедра назад в стену, хотя Кларк — Брюс — и так его не удерживает, потому что он не может — не может позволить себе — блядь, _блядь,_ и Кларк дергается, и содрогается, и хватает Брюса за плечи, отталкивает его так, чтобы опуститься на пол перед ним, дрожа, потому что Кларк — _они —_ почти снова кончили, просто вот так.

— _Твои_ штаны, Брюс, — говорит Кларк с нежным упреком.

А потом его взгляд цепляется за рот Брюса, который сейчас покраснел еще сильнее, и Брюс понятия не имеет, кто из них двигается первым, но именно он скользит назад, пока они не добираются до кровати.

Случается еще пара фальстартов, пока они наконец на нее не забираются. А потом Кларк все-таки снимает брюки Брюса и проводит ладонями по мускулам бедер Брюса и его заднице с восторгом, впивается пальцами, толкается бедрами и кончает _снова,_ и Брюса тянет за ним отливной волной. Он изо всех сил старается излучать неяркое расплывчатое неодобрение. Такими темпами они так никогда и не _потрахаются —_ и Кларк обнимает его, трогает везде, смеется ярко и бездыханно.

Практика ведет к идеалу, это веселая и усталая мысль Кларка, но Брюс шарит вокруг нее и не может найти ни одного контраргумента, ну кроме…

Кроме того, что ничто не может быть идеальнее этого.

Кларк замирает рядом с ним и начинает светиться осторожной надеждой. Такой осторожной. Не проси слишком много, не настаивай, ты отличаешься от остальных, ты должен быть осторожен со всеми…

Брюс не убирает рук, держит его и извлекает воспоминание: шум трескающейся стены, грохот разбитой раковины, хруст металла под спиной Брюса. Ты не то чтобы когда-то был осторожен со мной, Кларк. Зачем начинать сейчас?

Как будто бы Кларк может быть осторожен в этом, как будто бы он может приглушить яркий розовый свет, который наполняет его, сияющий, огромный поток… того, что он испытывает к Брюсу, слепящий, безусловный.

Как если бы Брюс не ощущает того же. И Брюс не может заставить себя назвать этого чувство, не хочет трогать его, смотреть на него, дышать на него; знает, что будет проводить целые ночи, мучая себя мыслью, что однажды оно исчезнет, но…

Но сейчас оно здесь, оно _здесь_ , и каждая клеточка Брюса поет. И делать с этим нечего, только притянуть Кларка ближе, прижаться к его губам — и верить.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 Я очутился в сумрачном лесу (тут и далее "Ад" Данте в переводе М. Лозинского)  
> 2 Тот дикий лес, дремучий и грозящий  
> 3 Так горек он, что смерть едва ль не слаще.  
> 4 Но к холмному приблизившись подножью  
> 5 Мне сжавший сердце ужасом и дрожью  
> 6 На берег выйдя из пучины пенной, глядит назад, где волны бьют, страша  
> 7 Я, повинуясь, не укрыл ни слога, но в точности поведал обо всем  
> 8 Не спрашивай, читатель; речь — убоже; писать о том не стоит и труда  
> 9 на этот путь незримый ступили, чтоб вернуться в ясный свет  
> 10 Хотя это обстоятельство никак не затрагивает сущности того, о чем мы собираемся рассказать, будет, пожалуй, небесполезно, для соблюдения полнейшей точности, упомянуть здесь о... (Здесь и далее "Отверженные" В. Гюго в пер. А. Виноградова)  
> 11 Когда душа полна мрака, в ней зреет грех. Виновен не тот, кто грешит, а тот, кто порождает мрак.


End file.
